En gustos se rompen géneros
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Heterosexualidad. Homosexualidad. Bisexualidad. Heteroflexibilidad y Homoflexibilidad. Pansexualidad y Asexualidad. Si bien es cierto que lo "normal" es ser heterosexual, eso no quiere decir que las otras orientaciones no existan o estén mal, porque al final: "Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito". Cap. 3: Mihashi. Olvidos. Preocupación. Y el miedo de Abe. Multiparing Yaoi
1. Prólogo

**Comenzando con esto: ¡Buenas a todos! **

**¿Adivinen quien decidió meterse en el fandom de Oofuri? Así es chicos, se trata de mua(?) -es decir, yo-**

**Bueno…a ver… no sé que debería decir. Estaba un poco ****asonsada y finalmente después de tanto, tanto tiempo, he decidido comenzar con este fic tan raro que se me vino ocurriendo de pronto, así, casi salido de la nada. Ya…ya sé que tengo fics en curso y proyectos sin acabar en mente…pero en verdad que tenía muchas ganas de comenzar algo aquí, así que…¡sorpresa! ¡aquí me tienen! \o/**

******Como estoy muy tocada(?) supongo que esto será de su agrado(espero que sí, sino…ya me lo vendrán diciendo).**

******En fin, vengo diciendo las parejas desde un principio va a haber demasiados enredos amorosos, pues hay muchas parejas que me gustan pero al final las relaciones vendrían acabando en algo así: **

******Abe Takaya y Mihashi Ren.**

**Hamada Yoshirou e Izumi Kousuke.**

**Hanai Azusa y Yuuichirou Tajima.**

**Estas son las que van a acabar y son las que menciono por el momento, pues esperaré hasta el siguiente capitulo para seguir introduciendo parejas, pero más adelante irán viendo cuales son y que tantas cosas habrá aquí. Bueno, pongo el disclaimer y en seguida los dejo con su lectura.**

_Disclaimer: Ni Ookiku Furikabutte, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, por el momento solo están siendo tomados prestados por esta humilde aspirante a escritora(?) sin fines de lucro pero si de diversión._

* * *

**A modo de prólogo:**

Lo raro es raro.

_By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Definir.

Definir es…

Fijar con claridad y exactitud la significación de una palabra, enunciando las propiedades que designan unívocamente un objeto, individuo, grupo o idea.

Eso era lo que decía el diccionario sobre la palabra "definir".

Estaba claramente expresado. Muy bien definida la palabra definir.

Define "definir".

Rayos…¿eso no era algo así como cacofonía?

Cacofonía.

Cacofonía es…

Una secuencia de sonidos desagradables o… ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estaba pensando ese tipo de cosas en esos momentos?

Abe Takaya parpadeó despertando del sueño en el que se había inmerso. Un sueño despierto. Es decir…se había desconectado del mundo, simplemente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y ahora…

—3, 2, 1…

¡Tenía un árbol justo al frente!

Abe reaccionó por mero instinto, dando un salto atrás, pero no contaba con que detrás de él hubiera alguien más. Lo notó medio segundo antes de chocar, cuando el chico detrás de él hizo una exclamación y se decidió a quitarse de su camino retrocediendo un paso igual que él. Abe volvió a intentar evitar el golpe y se inclinó hacia un lado.

Izquierda. No derecha.

Mala elección, debió de haber ido a la derecha, la derecha estaba libre.

—¡Ah! ¡Oye! ¡Ten cuidado! —regañó la voz de uno de los chicos con los que venía acompañado.

—Ah…eh…—se volvió a ver al capitán del equipo y avergonzado dijo: —lo siento…—dijo apartándose un poco del resto mientras escuchaba las risas de Tajima.

El cuarto bateador había sido quien había hecho esa cuenta regresiva al darse cuenta de la distracción del cátcher. Lo que Tajima esperaba sinceramente era que Abe chocara contra el árbol. Al final no había salido de acuerdo a lo previsto, pero seguía resultando divertido que Takaya actuara tontamente por una distracción.

A Abe ya le estaba dando grima el hecho de que Tajima se riera de él, sentía que sus risas iban en aumento de volumen y cuando ya no pudo más con ello se detuvo a un par de metros por delante de los otros tres —¡deja de reírte, bien!

Tajima paró de reír, pero no porque estuviera obedeciéndole, era más bien porque tenía ganas de meterse con él —¿ah? Pero ¿qué dices? —respondió con un sonrisa divertida —es que debes admitir que eso ha sido muy divertido ¿no, cátcher?

Abe masculló algo y sin volverse se dispuso a dar un paso al frente, pero a penas lo había pensado, escuchó unos pasos venir por detrás y entonces Tajima saltó justo frente a él, interponiéndose en su camino con una sonrisa grande y exitosa.

—Oye, oye, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando para irte así? —preguntó con curiosidad genuina —eso no es algo que Mihashi admiraría de su cátcher, pero tendrá algo que ver ¿no? —arqueó ambas cejas, sonriendo al notar la sorpresa reflejada en lo ojos del otro.

"¿Mihashi? ¿por qué está metiéndolo a él?" intentó leer las intenciones del otro sin saber bien que pensar, hasta que de pronto recordó el motivo de que sus pensamientos se desviaran a "definir". Abe había estado pensando en definir que clase de relación llevaba con Mihashi, todavía teniendo una sensación molesta de ser al único a quien no había contestado un mensaje…aunque, quizá solo estaba exagerando, pues solo sabía que le había contestado un mensaje a Tajima pero no a él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió de nuevo irritado por aquello y Tajima no hizo más que ampliar su sonrisa todavía más.

—¿Yo? —se señaló a si mismo con su actitud efusiva de costumbre —bueno, no quiero decir nada —se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, adoptando aquella pose despreocupada que solía tomar —sólo quizá… —su efusividad bajó considerablemente en ese instante, sorprendiendo a Takaya.

Abe se quedó mirando al pequeño cuarto al bate, sin tener idea de lo que estaría a punto de decir.

—No eres el único al que admira Mihashi —soltó finalmente Tajima mirándole con una seriedad poco acostumbrada —y tampoco es como si te tuviera demasiada confianza —señaló.

Aquello fue un golpe bajo.

Abe sintió como si le acabaran de golpear con la realidad.

¿No estaba teniendo dudas hace un momento sobre eso mismo? Será que…que se lo confirme alguien más…¿no le daba validez a creer que a Mihashi no le caía realmente bien?

Oh, vaya…

—¡Hey! —Tajima volvió a atraer su atención de vuelta a la realdad. —A lo que quiero llegar es…—comenzó Tajima mirando alternativamente a sus tres compañeros de equipo.

En algún momento mientras Abe estaba perdido Hanai e Izumi se habían vuelto a acercar por detrás.

Abe lo miró y frunció el entrecejo, le daba mala espina esa actitud tan seria que adoptó de pronto Tajima.

—Abe, a ti te gusta Mihashi.

Fue una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Hanai, Izumi e incluso Abe dieron un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que quizás los tres comprendieron perfectamente que ese "te gusta" no se refería simplemente a lo que el mismo cátcher llevaba diciéndole a Mihashi para darle más confianza. Ese no era el directo "te gusta como pitcher" era un algo más complicado "te gusta".

La garganta de Abe emitió alguna especie de exclamación de asombro, que sin embargo fue ahogada por el grito que pegaron Izumi y Hanai: —¿¡qué!? — habían exclamado para la buena fortuna de Takaya a la vez que él, mientras que el cátcher ya estaba sintiendo como si todo su cuerpo hubiera sido metido de pronto en un horno.

Tanto Hanai como Izumi se quedaron sorprendidos. Sin creer todavía lo que acababan de escuchar.

Hanai estaba esperando que de un momento a otro el pequeño Tajima decidiera abandonar esa faceta seria y poner una sonrisa grandota diciendo un desvergonzado "era broma" o algo, pero Tajima no había quitado ni medio segundo su vista del cátcher, por lo que Hanai también se volvió a verlo.

Izumi no hizo más que quedarse quieto mirando a Tajima bastante aturdido. De una forma u otro, esperaba a que el chico le devolviera la mirada para comprobar que no le hubiera leído también a él y le saliera con la misma historia pero con el capitán de los animadores.

Izumi tenía el vago presentimiento de que Tajima tenía su sexto sentido demasiado desarrollado y si él le soltaba que estaba enamorado de Hamada sabía que su persona le daría la razón sin dudarlo.

—¿De qué estás…? —comenzó Abe bastante alterado, con un sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

—No. —Tajima le tapó la boca con la mano. —Déjame terminar —sonrió un poco. —A ti te gusta Mihashi, pero como he dicho antes, no es como que él te tuviera demasiada confianza. Pero… ¿sabes a quien si le tiene confianza? —se rió un poco por lo que estaba a punto de decir, sabiendo que probablemente eso provocaría al cátcher —a mí y resulta que también me gusta Mihashi…

1…2…3…

Para Abe eso fue claro. Había sido algo así con una declaración de guerra. Se había anunciado como su "rival", aunque era imposible que lo fuera pues él no sentía cosas en el plano romántico por Mihashi…¿o si las sentía?

—¡Alto! ¡Espera! ¿¡Qué!? —Hanai fue el primero que salió del shock que sufrieron los tres.

—¿Huh? —Tajima se volvió a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa de lo más inocente, como si fuera normal confesar de un momento a otro que te gustaba un chico siendo un chico.

Hanai desvió la mirada de inmediato, dando un paso atrás y cerrando la boca para evitar soltar alguna idiotez.

Izumi sintió sus intestinos removerse en su interior y su corazón acongojársele, provocándole un escalofrío además de una sensación rara, como de nauseas, que se instaló en la parte superior de su abdomen. Una mueca de disgusto torció sus labios y sus cejas se acomodaron de la forma más rara que pudieron encontrar. —Eso quiere decir que eres…¿eres…? —pero no podía pronunciar aquella palabra sin sentir que algo se inflaría en su estómago y obligaría a toda la comida que había ingerido en casa de Mihashi a salir expulsada por la boca aún a medio digerir.

Tajima se volvió a ver al chico, analizando con cuidado aquella mueca que había puesto. Lo veía también un poco pálido y su primera reacción fue preocuparse por él. Pero cuando comenzó a hablar Tajima realmente no entendió nada de lo que el otro trataba de decir. —¿Eh? ¿Soy qué? —preguntó sin entender.

Hanai se percató de que Tajima parecía no saber que quería decir Izumi y casi se da una palmada en la frente al suponer que probablemente Tajima estaba haciendo lo mismo que cuando hablaba de masturbación como si se tratara del clima. Es decir…¿podría ser Tajima tan ingenuo como para no saber que aquello se trataba de un tabú? Ya había demostrado en anteriores ocasiones no tener bien definido que estaba bien hablar o hacer en público y que no, pero…¡dios! ¿qué clase de educación le habían dado sus padres?

Tajima en verdad era un completo idiota. —¡Homosexual! ¡Eso es lo que quiere saber! ¡que si eres homosexual, gay, como quieras llamarle! —exclamó Hanai perdiendo la paciencia.

Sí. Esa era la palabra que Izumi buscaba_. "Se me revuelve el estómago…"_ pensó llevándose una mano al lugar pensado mientras que la otra iba a parar a su boca.

—¿Ah? —Tajima se sorprendió mientras sentía sus mejillas enrojecer.

La verdad para Yuuichirou todavía no quedaba demasiado claro cual era la orientación sexual que llevaba, Tajima solo sabía que había personas que le gustaban y había las que no, pero jamás prestaba verdadera atención al sexo o al género de ninguna persona. No lo tomaba en cuenta en realidad.

—Bueno, no sé…—admitió Tajima, provocando que una mueca de incredulidad se dibujara en el rostro de Hanai.

—¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? —inquirió el capitán mientras algo parecido a la vergüenza ajena se hacía presente en él.

Tajima se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta —pues…las chicas también me gustan, así que creo que soy más bien un punto medio —dijo después de pensarlo un poco y, contento con su respuesta, le regaló una gran sonrisa a Hanai.

Este último desvió la mirada al rodar los ojos con impaciencia _"Jamás lo comprenderé, jamás…"_ se limitó a pensar, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

—¿Y qué? ¿piensas que es tan normal que te guste un chico? —Izumi consiguió hablar, sin creerse la tranquilidad con que hablaba Tajima sobre ello.

—¿No lo es? —Yuuichirou arqueó ambas cejas —creí que lo era…¡ah! ¡espera! ¿qué no a ti te gusta Hamada? —comentó para sorpresa de Kousuke, quien casi sintió que el alma le fue arrebatada de la nada —¿me vas a decir ahora que no es normal que te guste un chico? A Abe también le gusta uno —señaló al cátcher. —¡Hey! Abe, ahora resulta que somos unos subnormales —se rió como si acabara de contar un muy buen chiste.

Abe se volvió a verlo con el entrecejo fruncido y volviendo a irritarse con la risa del chico gruñó: —¡aquí el único subnormal eres tú! —o mejor dicho, gritó. Si se ponía a pensarlo, Mihashi también era todo un caso de subnormal, pero no quería pensar en que Tajima y Mihashi tuvieran algo en común. De solo hacerlo sentía que la sangre le hervía de rabia.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya veo yo aquí! —Tajima chasqueó los dedos, comprendiendo de pronto que Abe no era consciente de sus propios sentimientos —vale, vale, parece que la he liado —se rascó la nuca distraídamente —bueno, lo siento Abe, creo que me he confundido, parece ser que tengo vía libre para con Mihashi ¿no? —declaró sonriendo con inocencia.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, no importa —rió Tajima y se dio media vuelta. —¡Hay que volver a la escuela! Aún queda un día por delante —mencionó recordando de pronto que era la hora del receso en la que habían decidido ir a visitar a su pitcher. —Oh…que suerte tiene Mihashi…¡ya quisiera yo poder volver a casa! Pero incluso en la tarde todavía hay entrenamiento…—se quejaba mientras caminaba como si la anterior conversación no hubiera pasado o simplemente no tuviera la gran importancia en realidad.

Hanai lo miró y luego masculló algo que sonó como "este niño…" resignando a seguir también por el camino que llevaba al instituto.

—Encima ahora tenemos mates...¡eh! ¡espera! ¡me he olvidado de la firma de mi madre! ¡no puede ser! ¡y era para puntos extra! ¡agh! ¿por qué me pasan estás cosas?...

Escuchó Hanai decir al cuarto al bate antes de recordar que Abe e Izumi todavía no habían dicho nada después de lo último que dijo Tajima. Sin embargo cuando se volvió esperando encontrarlos a su lado, se dio cuenta de que ninguno venía con ellos. De inmediato el capitán del equipo de béisbol se dio media vuelta y ahí los vio a ambos chicos, tiesos como pasmarotes.

Comprendía que la situación era perfectamente justificable de acuerdo a la extraña conversación que se había mantenido antes, pero revisando la hora en su teléfono sabía que no había tiempo para quedarse estático.

Hanai cogió aire entonces y exclamó: —¡hey! ¡ustedes dos! —llamó a la par que daba un par de palmadas al aire que rompieron el silencio con un ruido sordo, logrando sacar de su ensimismamiento a los otros chicos. —¡Anda! Sé que Tajima está un poco tocado, pero tiene razón —dijo cuando Abe e Izumi le interrogaron con la mirada.

Metidos como estaban en sus pensamientos, los dos se quedaron de piedra al oír el "tiene razón" por parte de Hanai. Gracias al cielo el mayor continuó antes de que pudieran decir alguna tontería.

—Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo: hay que volver a clases —finalizó para alivio de ambos chicos.

Porque para Abe no era divertido pensar que "Tajima tuviera razón en que tenía vía libre con Mihashi".

Porque para Izumi no resultaba agradable pensar que "Tajima tuviera razón en que le gustaba Hamada".

Izumi y Abe suspiraron a la par.

Y sin más, los cuatro chicos finalmente pudieron continuar su camino al Instituto Nishiura.

* * *

**Bueno a ver…la historia comienza aquí, en ese punto en el cual acabó la primera temporada de Oofuri, ya saben que Hanai, Abe, Tajima e Izumi fueron a la casa de Mihashi a comer y ver como estaba, bueno ya sabrá cada quien con las razones que haya tenido, pero fueron en el receso y volvieron para seguir con su rutina diaria ¿verdad? Después de eso, me imagine algo un poco raro…en realidad demasiado improvisado pero aquí va a empezar con un "¿qué pasaría si Tajima decidiera declararle la guerra a Abe?" Es decir, me lo he pensado mucho y ambos(Tajima y Abe) son personajes muy genialosos y a pesar de todo no se muestra demasiada interacción entre ellos, más que teniendo de por medio a Mihashi entonces nació la idea de la declaración de guerra…y con guerra me refiero a una guerra por el amor de Mihashi(?) o por lo menos eso es lo que aparentara en el principio, ya que Tajima tiene más intensiones con esta cosa que se ha montado.**

**Vamos a ver…estoy tratando de darle algo de realismo a la historia y que se vea que la realidad del fandom sobre la "normalidad" de que te guste alguien de tu mismo género no es cierta…esto dará demasiado tema y en este mismo capitulo, se demostró que a Izumi no le parecía para nada la idea de la homosexualidad…es decir, a este chico lo estoy encaminando un poco a algo cercano a lo que es la "homofobia" y les aseguro que no será el único. Tajima no sé si es muy ingenuo o muy pervertido, pero pensando que a veces no se entera de nada, he decidido que la cosa con él será que simplemente se deja vivir como puede, podría decirse que improvisando. Hanai y Abe ya se verán más adelante sus reacciones, ****tampoco quiero andar dando tantos adelantos -sobre todo porque conmigo nada es muy seguro-.**

**Que va. Esto es lo que tengo para ofrecerles, amantes del fandom yaoi.**

**Saludos cordiales o/**

**Se despide su servidora, nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Dejémoslo en claro

**Bienvenidos sean, estimados lectores.**

**Creo haber comentado que he estado pasando por una etapa difícil como escritora. Es algo así como un…paro, si, algo así. **

**¿Qué a qué me refiero? Bueno, a ver, cuando mama koala escritora, escribe mucho mientras come eucalipto(?)…No ya. Puesto en simples palabras, me cuesta sudor, lágrimas y sangre(no literalmente hablando, por supuesto) escribir una mínima cosa, creo que…estoy saliendo de mi transe, he conseguido de alguna forma poder acabar este capitulo que es donde introducía a los demás chicos de Nishiura, y pronto comenzaremos a ver parejaaaas~ *salta emocionada* Eh, eh, a que les parece encantador ¿verdad? ¬u¬**

**En fin, los vengo dejando de molestar con mis inoportunos comentarios, esperando que les agrade, los dejo con su lectura.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Ookiku Furikabutte, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, por el momento solo están siendo tomados prestados por esta humilde aspirante a escritora(?) sin fines de lucro pero si de diversión._**

* * *

_**Primer Capítulo:**_

_Dejémoslo en claro._

_By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

En el camino a su salón, Hanai había perdido a Abe, creía que iba con él debido a que pertenecían al mismo salón, pero cuando iba a hablar para intentar desaparecer la rara sensación que le dejó en el estómago lo de Tajima, simplemente se halló a si mismo solo.

"_Ese Abe…"_ pensaba mientras intentaba que su mente no se desviara de nueva cuenta a aquella interrogante que se le había presentado momentos atrás.

Es decir, la idea de que Tajima fuera gay no terminaba por entrarle en la cabeza, mucho menos cuando el chico dijo que también le gustaban las chicas.

"_¡Eh, momento! ¿También?"_ pensó Hanai de pronto.

Los chicos…¿en verdad Tajima se sentía atraído por los chicos? No era que tuviera algo en contra o…bueno, sí, no iba a mentirse, eso no le sonaba para nada bien. Era…era…¿loco? ¿raro? ¿bizarro? Sí, todo eso y más. Ahora Hanai no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo debería tratarlo.

Pero…Tajima ya era loco, raro y bizarro sin saber que también le gustaban los hombres. Si lo pensaba bien…no sabía porque le sorprendía tanto. Tajima era así. Un chico muy…¿excéntrico? No encontraba mejor palabra para describirlo…además de idiota.

¿De verdad debería tratarlo diferente ahora que sabía eso?

Hanai suspiró, había llegado a su salón de clases.

—Uh, ah…

Parpadeó extrañado y curioso por aquellos sonidos, sin saber a que se debían, por eso cuando al deslizar la puerta de su salón y un Mizutani con el rostro pálido y sudoroso le cayó encima repentinamente… —¿¡Y ahora tú!? —Hanai se escandalizó.

—¿Eh? ¿Hanai? ¿Eres tú? —Mizutani se aferró a la camisa de su compañero de clase, sintiendo que si se soltaba, sus piernas no resistirían ni un segundo más el peso de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Mizutani-kun! —llamó la asistente del equipo.

—Shi-Shinooka ¿estás preocupada por mí? —preguntó el chico medio atontado.

—¿Eh? ¡Claro que estoy preocupada por ti! —respondió Chiyo acercándose al chico que casi le cae encima de no ser porque Hanai lo impidió. Chiyo ignoró completamente eso y puso su mano en la frente de Mizutani, apartándola casi de inmediato —¡estás hirviendo! Debemos ir a la enfermería —saltó tomándolo de la mano para intentar llevárselo, pero Fumiki nada más dio medio paso y casi volvió a caerse.

—Ah, eh…Shinooka-san, creo que lo mejor será que yo lo lleve —dijo Hanai reaccionando a tiempo para evitar que su compañero se cayera. Se colocó debajo del brazo de Mizutani para darle un apoyo al caminar.

—¡Muchas gracias, Hanai-kun! —agradeció Chiyo regalándole una sonrisa.

Hanai entonces se dio la vuelta y salió con Mizutani en dirección a la enfermería, iba a darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta cuando Shinooka lo hizo por él. —Ah, gracias —dijo y la chica volvió a sonreír.

—No hay de que —dijo con alegría.

Hanai emprendió su camino y tras unos segundos se dio cuenta de que la manager los estaba siguiendo —ah…Shinooka-san, no es necesario que vengas también… —dijo intentando sonar amable, pues no era como si la estuviera corriendo ni nada, solo que pensaba que ya había dicho antes que él lo llevaría.

—¿Huh? —Chiyo se sorprendió por eso, pero al final negó con la cabeza —oh, no te preocupes, voy porque también quiero saber que le sucede a Mizutani-kun, espero que no sea nada grave —terminó sonando preocupada.

Hanai miró curioso a la manager y luego a Mizutani, quien ahora iba más dormido que despierto en realidad. _"No será que…"_ comenzó a hacerse ideas. —Vaya, Shinooka-san, no sabía que te preocupara tanto la salud de Mizutani…—comentó casualmente.

Chiyo sonrió —claro que me preocupa, Momoe-san se enfadaría si no le aviso sobre su estado —respondió.

Hanai hizo una mueca _"Ah, con que era eso…"_ No había acertado con sus sospechas. Suspiró. Tampoco era de sorprenderse, su entrenadora era realmente aterradora cuando se enfadaba y no dudaba de que abusara hasta cierto punto de la servicial forma de ser de Shinooka.

* * *

Abe estaba en los lavabos del baño de hombres, con la mirada perdida en el reflejo que le daba el espejo. Deambulaba nuevamente en sus pensamientos, dejando correr el agua de la llave que había dejado abierta.

Por la puerta aparecieron entonces Suyama y Sakaeguchi, con aquellas ropas marcadas con números que señalaban su pertenencia a cierto equipo por el color sobrepuestas a su ropa de diario. Habían estado participando en una de las tantas competiciones de los eventos deportivos escolares que se estaban llevando acabo, por eso aún las llevaban puestas.

—Pero...¿seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Sakeguchi, sonando preocupado.

Suyama asintió mirando al más bajo arqueando una ceja ya algo impaciente, era le enésima vez que se lo preguntaba después de haber recibido aquel balonazo —¿cuántas veces tengo que decir que si para que me creas?

Sakaeguchi sonrió avergonzándose un poco y soltando una pequeña risilla a su vez —muchas —respondió divertido. —Pero si en la enfermería lo confirman entonces te dejare en paz —proclamó haciendo que Suyama rodara los ojos, sonriendo entre divertido y resignado.

—De acuerdo, iremos después de que pase al baño ¿bien?

—Bien —dijo Sakaeguchi satisfecho con la respuesta y cuando se acercaron a los lavabos, ambos chicos se percataron de la presencia de Abe. — Abe-kun, hola —saludó Sakaeguchi.

Ninguno de los dos había visto al cátcher desde el día anterior, por lo que el saludo era inevitable.

Suyama secundó a su compañero con una cabezada a modo de saludo.

Abe se volvió lentamente a los chicos y cuando terminó de hacerlo, tanto Suyama como Sakaeguchi se tensaron al ver la mueca formada en los labios bien fruncidos del chico. También se podía apreciar un pequeño tic en la ceja derecha del cátcher.

Suyama y Sakaeguchi intercambiaron una mirada.

Abe los miró, primero a uno y luego al otro, interrogante. —¿Qué? —preguntó ya que no había alcanzado a escuchar más que su nombre, pero Abe tenía aquella forma de hablar tan cortante y mirar tan a la defensiva, que a veces era inevitable ponerse demasiado ansioso por lo que fuera que estuviera pensando de uno.

—¿Qué de qué? —preguntó Sakaeguchi intentando sonar amable. Estaba nervioso por no entender a qué venía aquella mueca(y todavía menos aquella mirada).

—¿Qué dijiste?

Sakaeguchi parpadeó, dos veces, y de una manera que resultó bastante notorio a pesar de hacerlo rápido, luego, con la misma rapidez, respondió —hola.

Abe no entendió —¿ah?

Sakaeguchi desvió su mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a ver a Abe. —Yo dije... hola —incluso imitó la sonrisa con la que le había saludado primero, pero esta le salió algo floja y vacilante debido a los nervios. Su mano también se alzó a modo de saludo.

La tensión se sentía en el aire.

Abe también parpadeó —ah... hola —dijo sonando de nuevo seco, aunque no lo hacía a propósito. Tiró un poco de los músculos de su mejilla derecha intentando sonreír de medio lado aunque fuera para compensar aquel tono, pero no podía teniendo a Tajima molestando en su mente.

Abe intentó probar con tirar de la otra comisura de la boca y Suyama negó con la cabeza. —No hagas eso —lo detuvo.

Abe y Sakaeguchi se volvieron a verlo.

—Cuando Sakaeguchi fuerza una sonrisa se ve gracioso, pero cuando lo haces tú da miedo —dijo para sorpresa de ambos.

En ese momento, Sakaeguchi no supo si debía reír, ofenderse o temer por la reacción del cátcher. Al final, optó por la última y esperó a ver lo que haría Abe.

Abe dio una simple cabezada para luego retirarse, ni entendía a que venía el comentario, ni entendía que estaban haciendo ellos tres en el baño… si lo pensaba bien, tampoco entendía como había parado ahí y que había pasado con aquella conversación tan corta y tensa.

Sakaeguchi suspiró de alivio cuando las cosas no se salieron de control y mantuvo su vista en Abe hasta que la puerta del baño se cerró tras de él. Luego volvió su atención a Suyama —francamente… no puedo creer que te atrevieras a decirle eso —reconoció soltando una débil risa nerviosa.

Suyama alcanzó a sonreír de vuelta antes de adentrarse en una de las casetas del baño.

* * *

"_Genial"_ era sarcasmo el que había en sus pensamientos mientras Izumi hacía el enorme esfuerzo de concentrarse en la clase. Y se suponía que él debía de hacer los apuntes extra para Mihashi. ¿¡Cómo demonios le iba a hacer cuando ni con sus propios apuntes podía!?

Miró a su compañero de equipo a un par de filas por delante de él. _"Tajima idiota…"_ lo maldijo interiormente, como había venido haciendo todo el camino de regreso a la escuela.

Bueno…no todo, sólo después de su declaración de guerra hacia Abe.

Y es que…¿cómo se le ocurría? ¿De dónde...? ¿De dónde había sacado semejante burrada de que a él le gustaba Hamada?

Le iría mal, por haber hecho ese comentario. Una y un millón de veces lo maldeciría.

Una y un millón de veces.

* * *

La práctica del equipo de béisbol se llevó acabo bajo un ambiente extrañamente tenso o eso creyó notar Nishihiro cuando al llegar después de todos -retrasado por uno de sus profesores- se acercó al campo motivado por su reciente victoria.

—¡Oki! —llamó al chico con el que también compartía salón, quien acababa de recibir un pase de Sakaeguchi.

—¡Oh! Nishihiro —Oki se volvió a ver a su castaño compañero de equipo y, con tan solo eso, Sakaeguchi entendió lo que quería decirle.

—No te preocupes, Suyama-kun ya no ha de tardar en volver —dijo sonriendo y alzando el guante para que Oki le lanzara de vuelta la pelota de béisbol. Oki le devolvió la bola y fue a reunirse con su compañero.

Estaba a medio camino de llegar con el número 10 del equipo, cuando de la nada salió un Tajima bastante más animado de lo que estaría usualmente con los protectores de cátcher que a él no siempre le tocaba usar. —¡Oki! ¡Hanai! ¡Vamos a practicar como Battery! ¿Si? —llamó a voz de grito.

Oki se detuvo frente a Nishihiro y se volvió a ver a Tajima curioso.

Hanai estaba más cerca del pequeño cuarto al bate, por lo que no resultó extraño para ninguno que Tajima se lanzara sobre el capitán buscando llamar su atención –todavía más de lo que ya lo había hecho con su grito–.

Lo que si resultó extraño fue la forma de reaccionar de Hanai, quien casi en un auto-reflejo se quitó de encima a Tajima y luego dio unos pasos atrás como si fuera de suma importancia permanecer lo más lejos posible de él.

Lo raro no fue lo primero, lo raro fue lo segundo.

—¿Huh? —Tajima arqueó una ceja, extrañado al igual que cualquier otro que estuviera desinformado de la plática de esa mañana.

Izumi se estremeció en su lugar, experimentando de nueva cuenta una sensación desagradable que lo hizo darse vuelta de inmediato e, intentando distraerse, comenzó a abanicar.

Abe por su lado frunció el ceño en cuanto vio a Tajima con el mismo equipo que él solía usar.

Y Nishihiro no dejó de notar el enfado que llevaban consigo tanto Abe como Izumi.

—Ah, eh…—Hanai reaccionó nervioso al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, se sintió culpable, pero realmente había hecho eso sin siquiera pensarlo. —L-lo siento, Tajima —admitió su error e intentó remediarlo, aunque sólo dio un minúsculo paso para acercarse de vuelta al chico y así disimular lo anterior.

No tenía intención alguna de ofenderlo, pero tampoco la tenía de felicitarlo por sus gustos.

Tajima se puso de pie y le restó importancia con una pequeña risa infantil, como demostrando que eso en lugar de ofenderlo no hacía más que divertirlo. —Está bien —no dejó caer sus ánimos y se volvió de nuevo a Oki —¡Oki! ¡tú si quieres practicar conmigo! ¿verdad?

Oki, quien estaba con su atención todavía puesta en Hanai, se volvió a verlo y asintió distraídamente. No entendía realmente a que venía aquella disculpa por parte del capitán, resultaba demasiado extraño teniendo en cuenta a quien iba dirigida… —¡Oh! Espera…—de pronto se acordó de Nishihiro y se volvió a verlo, disculpándose con la mirada por haberlo dejado botado repentinamente, iba a decirle a Tajima que mejor lo intentaría después pero Nishihiro lo detuvo.

—Anda, no has practicado lo suficiente como pitcher —dijo Nishihiro, sonriendo para quitarle peso a pesar de sentirse defraudado. —Podemos practicar entre nosotros luego.

—Pero... —intentó insistir Oki, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Tajima se acercó a él por detrás y tiró un poco de él para llamar su atención.

—¡Hey! ¡Vamos! —exclamó Tajima entusiasmado, luego salió disparado en dirección al área donde podían practicar sin problemas, el Bullpen.

—Ah —Oki paseó su mirada de Tajima a Nishihiro y, cuando el reserva del equipo le indicó con la cabeza que fuera, suspiró. Tampoco tenía corazón para negarse a un entusiasmado Tajima –siendo él quien lo había entusiasmado–, así que dando una corta cabezada exclamó hacia quien sería su cátcher: —¡sí! —se volvió a Nishihiro y, como pudo, formó una pequeña sonrisa en su boca, que en combinación con la curvatura de sus cejas se hizo lucir con personalidad penosa.

Nishihiro le sonrió un poco más. Oki estaba realmente arrepentido.

Con eso, Oki finalmente se dirigió al lugar donde Tajima ya lo esperaba.

Sakaeguchi, quien había observado aquello, pudo ver a Nishihiro suspirar cuando Oki dejó de prestarle atención. Sintió algo de pena por sus compañeros, Oki le había informado antes de comenzar a practicar con él que Nishihiro se había retrasado, pero que lo iba a esperar para poderle ayudar en el entrenamiento.

Suyama había ido a informar a su entrenadora sobre lo que le había pasado con el balón que había recibido en plena cara gracias a un fallo de uno de sus compañeros durante el juego. Ciertamente, el balonazo lo había dejado un poco aturdido, pero la cosa no pasó a más que el desequilibrio del chico durante un par de minutos en los que al final su grupo decidió reemplazarlo.

Por más que Suyama dijera que ya se encontraba bien luego de descansar un poco, Sakaeguchi no podía dejar de preocuparse por su amigo. Por eso había insistido tanto en que fueran a la enfermería y, ahora también, en que le informara a Momoe.

Estaba esperando por el regreso de Shoji para seguir con la práctica y, ya que Oki también estaba esperando por alguien, a Sakaeguchi no le pareció mala idea que calentaran juntos mientras esperaban a sus respectivos compañeros de salón.

Oki tampoco tuvo ningún inconveniente. Pero Sakaeguchi sabía que estaba esperando por Nishihiro con ansias y podía entenderlo, pues él también sentía cierto apego hacia su compañero de clases.

—¡Hey, Nishihiro-kun! —llamó al otro y alzó la pelota blanca antes de hablar —¿quieres que practiquemos juntos? —preguntó amablemente, invitándole mientras recordaba que Oki le había mencionado que esa mañana Nishihiro parecía especialmente entusiasmado con el entrenamiento.

Nishihiro lo miró y, efectivamente, Sakaeguchi pudo comprobar lo que había dicho Oki —¿puedo? —preguntó apenas consiguiendo disimular su emoción.

Sakaeguchi asintió sonriendo —claro.

Aparte, Nishihiro era un chico más teórico que práctico. Cuando participaba en los entrenamientos, a veces se retrasaba por ayudar más a Shinooka con las estadísticas de los miembros del equipo y cosas parecidas. Parecía gustarle. Por lo que el hecho de que en esa ocasión se viera más animado a actuar... entendía porqué Oki esperaba ansioso su llegada.

—Hanai —llamó Abe al capitán y, aunque no se estuviera dirigiendo a él, Sakaeguchi miró a sus compañeros de equipo con atención mientras se ponían de acuerdo para ir al bullpen también.

Abe se colocó de espaldas a Tajima, porque tenía el presentimiento de que si lo veía no iba responder bien. Hanai agradeció que Tajima fuera pequeñito, ya que Abe lo tapaba lo suficiente como para imaginarse que no estaba ahí(todavía se sentía mal por lo que había hecho antes). Tajima no lo demostraba, pero el que Hanai lo repudiara le había dejado con un mal sabor en la boca. Y Oki resintió toda la tensión que había entre los tres... por lo menos tenía la suerte de que con Tajima resultaba fácil hacer como que nada pasaba.

—Espero que mañana Mihashi practique conmigo —dijo de la nada Tajima. Eso no tenía nada de trasfondo, realmente quería pasar un rato con Mihashi, pues le tenía mucho cariño.

—¡Mihashi practicaría primero conmigo antes que contigo! —se le escapó. De verdad. Abe no había esperado soltar aquello y mucho menos haberlo exclamado tan claro que todo el equipo lo había escuchado. Bueno… el campo tampoco era tan grande como para no hacerlo.

Oki escuchó a Tajima soltar un pequeño y victorioso "ja" mientras se ponía en pie.

—¿Eso crees? Mihashi parecía especialmente nervioso contigo esta mañana —comentó Tajima, volviendo a hablar en ese tono casual que a veces desentonaba con sus temas. Abe se tensó, apenas viéndose capaz de contener su enojo —creo que si le ofreciera pasar el entrenamiento conmigo lo haría —se volvió a Abe y sonrió con ingenua e inocente alegría. —¿No piensas lo mismo, Abe?

Hanai se sobresaltó en cuanto el cátcher se lanzó a la rejilla que lo separaba de Tajima. Inmediatamente, el capitán se acercó a Takaya preparándose para detenerlo de hacer una locura si es que fuera necesario. A veces, Hanai no sabía si Tajima provocaba con saña o lo hacía sin querer. Lo cierto era que… siempre le parecía que la primera era más acertada.

—Tajima tú… —Abe gruñó. Tenía tantas ganas de soltarle una sarta de improperios al chico junto a un par de golpes...

Oki reprimió una exclamación _"¡__Ah! No s__é porque sabía que algo feo iba a pasar" _pensó temblando levemente, estaba nervioso y, un poco también, asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te enojas? —ladeó la cabeza luciendo confundido, pero Tajima no dejaba de notar las manos del cátcher estrujar la malla que los separaba. Lo estaba provocando y lo sabía.

Abe gruñó —a Mihashi… no le gustas…

—Tú tampoco le gustas.

Las miradas de ambos se conectaron, una con odio y otra con seriedad, pero ambas se mantenían firmes y, lo más importante, ante la mirada incrédula de todos. Jamás los habían visto tan así. Ni a Abe tan molesto, ni a Tajima tan serio.

Momoe miró con atención al par, arqueando una ceja mientras la otra se fruncía.

Hanai tragó saliva e Izumi no dejó de practicar su bateo a pesar de estar tan atento…

Suyama se acercó a Sakaeguchi —¿qué pasa? —preguntó sin entender a qué venía tanta atención en la zona del Bullpen.

Sakaeguchi lo miró y algo atontado balbuceó un _"no estoy muy seguro..." _se estaba acordando de su encuentro con Abe en los baños.

¿Tenía eso algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando ahora? Antes Abe estaba tenso…

—Él dijo que yo le gus...—Abe se cortó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Si bien era cierto que antes del partido contra Mihoshi, el nervioso pitcher de su equipo le había dicho que le "gustaba" sabía perfectamente que no era en el sentido en que estaban tratando en ese momento el verbo "gustar".

Abe no dejaba de preguntarse entonces… en qué momento había guardado aquella "no-confesión" como tal. Porqué la recordaba tan clarito...

Tajima sonrió —pero a ti no te gusta, así que da lo mismo ¿no?

_"¿No le gusta?"_ Sakaeguchi parpadeó, preguntándose si todavía hablaban de Mihashi.

Abe tuvo ganas de decirle al chico que no daba lo mismo, porque Mihashi era... ¿Qué? ¿Su amigo? ¿Su pitcher? No, no, no. Aunque fuera cierto, eso no era suficiente para cerrarle la boca a Tajima y, menos aún, no era motivo para estar tan molesto con él. Además... Mihashi si le gustaba... pero, de nuevo, no era el gustar del que estaban hablando en ese momento...

—Abe —Tajima lo llamó, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad —Mihashi no te ha dicho que le gustas en ese sentido ¿verdad?—llegó a esa conclusión. Porque si lo hubiera dicho en ese sentido, Abe no estaría tan confundido en ese momento.

El cátcher se volvió a verlo sorprendido de su acierto y el resto, sin contar a Hanai e Izumi, se llevaron una sorpresa al entender finalmente de qué iba la cosa.

_"¿Gustar? Se refieren a ese tipo de…¿gustar?"_ los pensamientos Oki eran algo parecido a eso, confundido, mareado, no lograba completar una sola idea. Pero aunque intentara evadir la respuesta, sabía que ese gustar era como del tipo en el que se sienten mariposas –en su caso– al ver a una chica bonita vistiendo un kimono o a Nishihiro tratar tan adorablemente a niños pequeños como lo haría con su hermana menor…

Suyama y Sakaeguchi estaban que no se creían aquello. Nishihiro estaba más preocupado por Oki que por el resto y cualquier otra cosa, lo veía algo tembloroso.

Hanai desvio la mirada e Izumi apretó las mandíbulas mientras descargaba en el aire -con su bateo- aquellas sensaciones raras que le invadían por pensar en que a Tajima le gustara Mihashi, en que a Abe le gustara también y sobretodo en él mismo gustando de Hamada. Eso no podía estar bien.

—Voy a decirlo una vez claro. Me gusta Mihashi y pienso hacer lo posible para gustarle —declaró Tajima a todo el equipo, antes de volverse a Abe —puedes tomarte tu tiempo en decidir si te gusta también o no, pero cuando lo hagas lo mejor sería que no lo mantengas guardado —y sonrió.

Y listo, esa fue la bomba.

Lo que desataría… todo.

* * *

**Ya sé, ya sé… que les estoy comiendo la lengua con tanto rollo que me hecho, pero, insisto, esto da mucho tema, mucha trama… además, amodoro a Tajima. Red, comparto tu punto de vista, Tajima es simplemente tan él… -suspira como boba enamorada- pero tal hice la cosa que en este ****capitulo se vieron las reacciones de Hanai. Se dieron cuenta de como es que tampoco acepta eso de la "bisexualidad"(este Tajima ya me dio duda, por ahora solo ha dicho que no se fija en el género, pero este pequeño, me da más la idea de que es todo un pansexual~) o por lo menos, por ahora esta muy como…"no sé qué hacer o siquiera pensar -inserte a Mr. Pacman-" se le pasará, chicos, ténganme(y ténganle) paciencia.**

**Aqui Izumi se me desapareció casi del mapa, por andar queriendo meter a los demás ya casi ni puse de él, pero es evidente que está bastante mosqueado con Tajima(cómo bien dicen que la verdad no peca pero bien que incomoda =D -¡Eso es Izumi! ¡Todos sabemos tu secreto!-) y luego se ****pondrá bien a la defensiva con Hamada(he aquí yo, dando spoilers :P). Voy a(Izumi va a)bullear bien feito a Hamada D:**

**Ya, ya, ya…me callo y dejó de poner spoilers, chicos, me he tardado, espero no tardarme para el próximo demasiado. Gracias por sus comentarios, por sus favs y por marcar sus follows, eso -como escritora- nos da ánimos para seguir adelante escribiendo. **

**Entérense de las parejas que van a venir, ya les di spoiler de tres para que supieran, ahora díganme: con este capitulo… ¿qué otras parejas se imaginan que irá a haber?**

**En fin, me voy despidiendo ya, que es bien noche y si mi madre se entera de que sigo despierta me mata -por si las dudas: díganle a Fluffy que siempre lo he amado, es mi última voluntad- (****:Okno:)**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Con cariño.**

**~Blue~**

**Nota adicional: Mizutani fue mandado a su casa. Estaba enfermo y se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero no es nada grave, así que no se preocupen :P**


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeras Impresiones

**¡Buenas! **

**Chicos, no me he tomado mucho en este capitulo realmente -si me fijo, creo que fue menos de una semana xD - así de irregular soy, me tardo mucho a veces y otras tantas me tardo nada. Como abandoné al pobre Mizutani el capitulo anterior, en este, sale mucho :D por eso les digo que, esta un poco torcida mi imaginación y hace que haga cosas de las más raras. Mizutani y Tajima son de mis adorablemente torpes personajes favoritos, pero bueno…¿qué puedo decir? Me dejé influenciar por una serie de imágenes sobre los tipos de sangre y…ahí está.**

**También, una cosa muy importante, no sé muy bien como describir o escribir a Suyama, así que, si ustedes fueran tan amables de evaluar que tan bien escribo a los personajes... espero no salirme mucho de su personalidad y que no acaben siendo muy OoC, de verdad, haré mi esfuerzo y ustedes pueden decirme que tal me quedan ¿si?**

**Bien, gracias por toda su atención, espero que disfruten de esto y sin más preámbulos, no los entretendré más y los dejo con su lectura.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Ookiku Furikabutte, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, por el momento solo están siendo tomados prestados por esta humilde aspirante a escritora(?) sin fines de lucro pero si de diversión._**

* * *

_**Segundo Capítulo:**_

_Primeras Impresiones._

_By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Hamada llegó en un momento inoportuno. Se lo tomó así gracias al bate de béisbol que casi le dio en plena cara como bienvenida. Al llegar, Momoe estaba puesta al centro del campo de entrenamiento con un aura tan aterradora, que lo primero que su instinto de supervivencia le recomendó hacer fue correr…y fingir que nunca había puesto un pie en ese campo ese día.

Por un segundo pensó que el bate había sido lanzado por la misma entrenadora, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba al ver a Izumi pasar a su lado para tomar el bate, sin apenas dirigirle la mirada.

—Izumi —llamó a modo de saludo, olvidándose de pensar que quizá ese bate había sido lanzado aposta. Alegre estaba de volver a verlo, aunque no era como si no se vieran a diario en su salón de clases.

Izumi pegó un pequeño respingo al oír su nombre. Seria mentira si dijera que no sintió algo removerse en su estómago y, sin querer, también se sonrojó un poco.

Cerró los ojos y apretó sus manos en guantadas en su bate. Tragó saliva y gruñó antes de volverse a ver a Hamada con ojos más que enfadados. Izumi se contuvo de no decir nada e interrogarlo simplemente con la mirada, pero más que interrogado Hamada se sintió intimidado con aquella mirada que parecía desear con ganas verlo bajo tierra lo más pronto posible.

—Es-espera, no me digas que el bate lo lanzaste a mi con intención de... —titubeó Hamada nervioso, pero sin poder acabar la oración.

Izumi cerró los ojos mientras sus cejas se fruncían —no seas idiota, s-se me ha ido de las manos —admitió avergonzado. —Aunque habría dado lo mismo si te hubiera dado, lástima que te quitaste a tiempo...

_"¿Lá-lástima?" _Hamada recordó que él había pensado casi lo mismo pero, por el lado contrario, agradeciendo haberse salvado del golpe por poco. Rió un poco, nervioso. —B-buena broma, Izumi —dijo creyendo que se trataba de algo del humor negro del menor.

Izumi arqueó una ceja —¿broma? —tardó unos segundos en formar una sonrisa burlona —si, claro —dijo soltando a la par un sarcástico "ja" y dándose la vuelta para volver a lo suyo.

Hamada titubeó en su pensamiento. ¿Estaba Izumi enfadado con él? Pero... no recordaba haber hecho algo que lo pudiera molestar recientemente, de hecho, hasta hace unos minutos iba feliz de la vida pensando en como su relación había ido mejorando en el último par de semanas.

Cuando habían entrado al primer año e Izumi descubrió que serían compañeros de salón ese año, como cualquier persona normal haría, le preguntó que hacia ahora en su mismo curso. Hamada dijo que había tenido que repetir año e Izumi recibió la respuesta rodando los ojos ante la obviedad de ello.

_"Mi error, olvidé que contigo tengo que ser demasiado específico" _recordó que le había dicho con esa sonrisa que había extrañado ver durante el año que habían estado en distintas escuelas(aunque no fue realmente consciente de cuánto deseaba verla hasta que la volvió a ver) _"¿quieres decirme por qué reprobaste el año?" _

Hamada había desviado la mirada con nerviosismo, pues la verdad era que no se esperaba tener que compartir escuela con Izumi nuevamente y, todavía menos aún, salón de clases, pero las cosas estaban así y él no había preparado ningún tipo de mentira creíble para Izumi. No le iba a decir de buenas a primeras que ahora vivía solo y tenía un trabajo a tiempo parcial, que se había peleado con su padre y que él(Izumi) tenía que ver de forma indirecta. Ni mucho menos le iba a contar lo difícil que fue encontrar un buen trabajo y que les debía más que la vida a Kajiyama y Umehara, sus, a partir de ese año, ex compañeros de grupo.

_"Por tonto"_ fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Medio segundo después se dio cuenta de que eso no se lo tragaría Izumi y, aunque al principio lo dejó pasar sin reclamos a pesar de no creerle, al final Izumi se dio cuenta más temprano que tarde de que era una mentira. Desde entonces se había mostrado recio a entablar cualquier tipo de conversación con Hamada en la que no lo insultara por mentirle y, como no, en la que no intentara sacarle la verdad de una u otra forma. Hamada consiguió mantener a Izumi lo suficientemente a raya como para que se rindiera estando a un paso de descubrir que vivía en un pequeño apartamento.

Ahora mismo...no quería perder todo el esfuerzo dado para conseguir que Izumi lo tratara con normalidad y que, en su lugar, volviera a tratarlo como si fuera su peor enemigo, por lo que no resistió el impulso de tomar la mano del chico y detenerlo para preguntarle qué había hecho para que se molestara.

—Izumi yo...

—Suéltame...—escuchó que decía Izumi, quién se había quedado quieto en su lugar. Hamada no podía verlo –y en realidad nadie lo veía– pero el rostro de Izumi estaba bastante colorado por el simple hecho de tener la mano de Hamada estrechando la suya con firmeza.

—Espera, Izumi, yo...—Hamada tragó saliva. No sabía como reaccionaria Izumi en ese momento, al igual que en muchos otros. A menudo, para él, solía ser complicado saber que pasaba por la mente ajena y, por eso, siempre dejaba eso de lado para no comerse la cabeza demasiado por cosas "sin importancia", pero, de entre todas las mentes, la de Izumi resultaba el embrollo más atractivo para desenmarañar.

Hamada no podía evitar alegrarse con cada pequeña sorpresa que se llevaba al conocer más a Izumi. Tenía una mentalidad algo retorcida –a su parecer– difícil de seguir.

—¿Hice algo para que te enojaras conmigo?

Izumi sintió su corazón agitarse. Un poco. Sólo un poco.

—Suéltame —esta vez su voz sonó más autoritaria.

Hamada tragó saliva —Antes dime...

Pero no pudo continuar cuando Izumi se volvió a él molesto, irritado, casi matándolo con la mirada —¡dije que...! —a la vez, tiró de su mano, para poder soltarse rápidamente. Lo consiguió, pero no fue porque tuviera realmente la suficiente fuerza como para soltarse de un tirón, fue porque su mirada consiguió hacer que Hamada aflojara su agarre en un descuido, impactado —...me sueltes...—Izumi consiguió ignorar la punzada de culpa que le asaltó por una milésima de segundo y miró fríamente a Hamada.

Con esa mirada fue con la que se despidió y se fue sin más, dejando a Hamada hecho piedra en su lugar.

Momoe suspiró rendida al ver eso último. Con eso ya podía dar por hecho que se había quedado con sólo dos personas en las condiciones necesarias para realizar el entrenamiento. La mayoría no daba con ni una correcta, así que aún fueran sólo Tajima y Suyama los únicos que podían entrenar correctamente, con 6 de los 8 presentes no había forma de seguir adelante.

—¡Olvídense de lo que dije antes! —los detuvo dando un par de sonoros aplausos que rompieron el ambiente enrarecido en que se sumieron. —¡Por hoy acabamos con el entrenamiento! ¡Mañana los quiero a la hora de siempre! ¡Llegan un sólo segundo retrasados y...! —no hubo necesidad de acabar la oración, fue suficiente con su aterradora aura.

* * *

_"Este niño..."_ Hanai no sabía que pensar de Tajima. De verdad. Hace tan sólo unos cuantos segundos estaba frente a Abe, hablando tan seriamente que daba miedo. Y ahora...

—...y luego, intenté preguntarle a mi hermano, pero él no quiso decirme nada y Shizu-nee[1] me dijo que mejor me callara y me pusiera a comer. Me molestó un poco pero la comida que puso en mi plato se veía tan deliciosa...

Iba tan campante hablando naturalmente con Sakaeguchi, quien evidentemente a penas le venía poniendo la suficiente atención como para asentir o dar cortas respuestas para hacerle saber al chico que lo "escuchaba".

Hanai francamente, tenía unas enormes ganas de ir y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza. Pero por ahora se contenía, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados y las manos hechas puño, esperando a que se diera cuenta de que no era el momento adecuado para actuar normalmente. No cuando era él quien había provocado todo eso, para empezar.

Maldición.

¿No estaba siquiera un poco preocupado por lo que los demás pensaran?

Él se había alejado sin querer, pero realmente no era como si la gente en general fuera tener demasiados miramientos a la hora de alejarlo -e incluso maltratarlo- si se enteraban de eso. Aunque... si Hanai miraba a sus compañeros de equipo, a pesar de estar aturdidos por eso, no creía que justamente ellos fueran la clase de persona que fastidia sólo por hacerlo.

Abe estaba molesto, pero dudaba que fuera porque a Tajima le gustaban los hombres, más bien era específicamente por quien le gustaba(cosa que le hacía pensar que quizá el cátcher en realidad si gustaba de Mihashi). Izumi también estaba molesto, pero por como había tratado a Hamada, le daba la sensación de que tenía algo que ver con el líder de los animadores. Oki y Nishihiro eran chicos bastante tranquilos que nunca se metían con nadie a menos que se dejaran llevar por el resto cuando se hacían bromas entre si, mas muy rara vez por iniciativa propia. Sakaeguchi también era así, aunque un poco más libre a la hora de tomar iniciativa, ahora sólo estaba un poco más distraído de lo normal. Suyama era alguien lo suficientemente sensato como para saber con que cosas se podía jugar y con cuales no. Y luego estaba él.

En resumidas cuentas, si iba a preocuparse por quien fuera a maltratar a Tajima por su condición… es decir, por sus gustos, debería encuadrar en ello a los extraños, un poco a Suyama, otro tanto a Abe e Izumi y ya luego vería cuando se enterara Mizutani, por los demás, él no tendría que preocuparse más que por…¡espera, espera! ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando tanto por Tajima?

—¿Huh? —Tajima se volvió a ver a Hanai en ese mismo instante y el capitán lo único que pudo hacer fue sobresaltarse, sonrojarse y volver la mirada al camino que tenía por delante.

Tajima ladeó la cabeza, mirando a Hanai extrañado y paseando su mirada por el resto de sus compañeros. Luego de un rato de observar en silencio, cerró los ojos para después abrirlos al chasquear los dedos como si recién se hubiera acordado de algo. —¡Debo ir a pasear a Copo! —recordó a su perro y compuso una gran sonrisa. —¡Me voy yendo chicos! ¡Hasta mañana! —se despidió al momento en que montó su bicicleta y salió inmediatamente lejos del resto.

Hanai pudo ver como Abe casi suspiraba de alivio, pero, inmediatamente después, pudo verlo reaccionar mal, enfurecerse y montarse de igual modo en su bicicleta. —Adiós —fue su despedida corta y directa antes de marcharse por el mismo camino que tomó Tajima.

Hanai arqueó una ceja extrañado. ¿Qué estaría pensando su compañero de clases?

Suspiró sin entender nada.

Escuchó a su lado el sonido del aviso de un mensaje y pudo ver de reojo a Izumi mirar su teléfono móvil con molestia. El chico bufó, miró su mano, se sonrojó un poco antes de agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro y luego mirar al cielo, antes de comprobar la hora en el aparato. —También debo irme, hasta mañana —dijo con desgana, para adelantarse al resto y desaparecer bajo la curiosa mirada de Hanai.

"Él también se está comportando raro…" pensó el capitán.

—Bueno, también debemos separarnos —dijo Suyama en cuanto llegaron al punto del camino en que Oki, Nishihiro, Sakaeguchi y él tomaban un camino distinto al resto.

Hanai parpadeó saliendo de su ensimismamiento —¡ah! Si, es cierto —dijo mientras miraba todavía al frente. Se volvió a sus compañeros y sonrió un poco —entonces nos vemos mañana, chicos —era él único que tomaría el camino recto, por lo que no pudo evitar sentirse algo extraño.

—¡Oye! ¡Hanai! —Suyama detuvo al chico antes de que este se montara a su bicicleta.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —bajó el pie que había alzado y miró al otro.

Suyama lo miró fijamente. —¿Sabias que eso iba a pasar?

Hanai arqueó una ceja —¿lo de Tajima y Abe? —recibió un asentimiento en respuesta y él sólo pudo desviar la mirada. —No lo pensé, pero en la mañana ya habían tenido un roce…

—¿Eh?

Cuatro pares de ojos pusieron toda su atención en Hanai.

Hanai suspiró y tragó saliva. —A Abe le gusta Mihashi —dijo, para sorpresa del resto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —se adelantó a preguntar Nishihiro.

—No lo sé —Hanai negó con la cabeza —eso fue lo que dijo Tajima…

—¿Y cómo sabe que le gusta? —preguntó Oki.

—¿No se refiere al gustar con el que Abe a intentado darle confianza desde un principio? Mihashi tiene el autoestima muy baja desde lo que pasó con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en la secundaria… —dijo Sakaeguchi todavía sin poderse creer que se refirieran a otra cosa que no fuera eso.

—Él dijo que no era ese "tipo de gustar" —mencionó Nishihiro, negando las palabras de Sakaeguchi —es decir, Tajima dijo que no le gustaba "en ese sentido"…

Oki se sonrojó un poco —pero entonces…¿es a ese tipo de "gustar" que se refieren?

Nishihiro se volvió a verlo interrogante y Oki se sonrojó un poco más antes de mirar a un lado, luego a sus compañeros y luego al otro.

—Si, bueno…ya saben… —tragó saliva nervioso —como al tipo de… gustar de…¿pareja? —inquirió con timidez.

Los demás lo miraron fijamente unos segundos antes de intercambiar miradas con el resto bastante incrédulos todavía.

—¿Pareja?

.

.

.

—Acabo de imaginarme algo muy extraño… —dijo Suyama mirando al pavimento sin poder sacar de su pensamiento aquella imagen mental de Mihashi y Tajima e incluyendo a Abe por detrás, espiándolos.

—¿También tú? —la imagen mental de Hanai había comenzado en prácticamente lo mismo, solo que teniendo en cuenta lo pervertido de Tajima y lo raro de Mihashi, eso acabó siendo un desastre total en su mente.

—¿En serio Tajima quiere estar con Mihashi? —Sakaeguchi sintió algo así como pena, tanto por Mihashi como por Tajima. Ambos eran un poco…¿diferentes? Y lo único que les veía en común –de lo que trataban sus charlas en general– era la comida. Incluso en el béisbol, Tajima y Mihashi no resultaban exactamente complementarios con sus posiciones originales, pues la misión de un cuarto al bate es siempre derrotar al pitcher(por decirlo de un modo).

—Déjate eso. ¿Te imaginas a Abe intentando "conquistar" a Mihashi? —Nishihiro pensó la misma cosa con Mihashi y Tajima, pero, además, la cosa fue extraña cuando pensó en Abe "loco de amor" por Mihashi.

—Bueno, eso no está muy alejado de la realidad, si lo piensas —respondió Sakaeguchi, sonriendo un poco por el recuerdo de haber visto a Abe intentando ser más tolerante de lo que podía.

Oki arqueó las cejas y preguntó: —¿Te refieres a Abe coqueteando con Mihashi?

—¿Coquetear?

La mayoría no lo pudo evitar, una imagen rara de Abe apareció en sus cabezas y casi no aguantan a reírse de ello.

Hanai ocultó la sonrisa que luchaba por formarse en su boca tras su brazo —¿Cómo se supone que coquetearía? —inquirió, divertido y aguantando la risa.

—¿Guiñándole el ojo? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir a Suyama.

No pudieron más y las risas se escucharon pronto.

—¿Así es como se coquetea con chicos? —preguntó Nishihiro divertido con la idea.

Suyama se encogió de hombros y rió —¡Qué sé yo!

Sakaeguchi arqueó una ceja y, divertido, preguntó —¿Sabes siquiera cómo coquetear con chicas?

Suyama lo miró y sonrió divertido. —No, sabes que no soy esa clase de persona.

—Oh, pero si guiñas el ojo ¿no? —dijo Sakaeguchi en son de burla.

Suyama rió: —¿Para coquetear? ¡Seguro! —y guiñó el ojo a nadie en particular.

Nishihiro rió con más ganas y Oki lo hizo también, detrás de él.

—¿A quién le guiñaste el ojo? —preguntó Nishihiro.

—Oh dios ¿con quién estás tratando de coquetear, Suyama-kun? —inquirió divertido Sakaeguchi, siguiendo el juego.

—Seguro que contigo ¿no quieres que coqueteemos?

Aquello había sido una broma, pero, teniendo en cuenta los sucesos recientes, todos se sintieron de pronto incómodos. Suyama se sonrojó un poco incluso y desvió la mirada. Hanai tosió y Nishihiro con Oki intercambiaron miradas aunque sin preverlo, sonrojándose un poco también.

Sakaeguchi se compadeció de su amigo y, aunque también sintió sus mejillas enrojecer un poco, sabía que eso no había más que parte de un juego —pero... yo no sé guiñar el ojo —se excusó Sakaeguchi, sonriendo levemente, nervioso.

Suyama le sonrió de vuelta, agradecido y Oki se rió un poco —debes estar bromeando ¿no sabes guiñar un ojo? —inquirió Kazutoshi como incrédulo.

—No —admitió algo avergonzado. —Siempre que intentó se me cierra el otro ojo también —dijo riendo un poco y, para demostrarlo, probó a guiñar el ojo, resultando en su cara una mueca bastante graciosa.

La incomodidad del ambiente se fue cuando rieron, pero no quisieron arriesgarse a continuar y volverse a sentir incómodos, por lo que pronto se despidieron para irse cada quien a sus casas.

* * *

Sin tener idea de como consiguió llegar ahí, Sakaeguchi tocó el timbre de la morada ajena, se trataba del piso en que vivía la familia de Mizutani, uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Se detuvo a mirar la puerta como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo mientras esperaba.

¿Qué hacia ahí? Hace unos días atrás habían quedado para estudiar. Los exámenes se supone que ya habían terminado, pero durante la semana su maestra de matemáticas había tenido que ausentarse por problemas de salud. No era como si compartieran salón, sólo tenían la misma maestra.

Tras unos segundos, la puerta se entreabrió.

—¿Mamá? —Sakaeguchi reconoció la voz de Mizutani tras la puerta y parpadeó sorprendido.

—Eh…¿no?… —intentó ver por la puerta entreabierta, pero no vio más que la cadena con la que se trababa la puerta.

—¿Estoy cerca? —preguntó Mizutani, la voz la oía lejana, pero la reconoció con un tono suave y tierno. No era su madre, lo sabía, pero si fuera un poco más aguda, muy probablemente seguiría creyendo que era ella.

—¿Cerca? —Sakaeguchi no entendió la pregunta.

—Si, ya sabes… como en el Adivina Quién ¿estoy cerca? —Mizutani estaba demasiado aturdido como para pensar adecuadamente y todavía buscaba que la voz combinara con la imagen de algún vecino, pero sus ideas estaban borrosas.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Mizutani-kun? —dijo sin entender a que venía aquello del juego.

—Uhm…no sé…pero ya en serio ¿es amigo o enemigo? ¿debería de temer por mi vida?

Sakaeguchi formó una sonrisa en sus labios y disimuladamente rió. —Mizutani-kun, soy Sakaeguchi, no creo que debas temer por tu vida…

—¿Sakaeguchi? —Mizutani abrió la puerta un poco más y entonces se asomó su ojo medio adormilado por la rendija de la puerta —oh, si eres tú —se alegró.

Si la vida misma se tratara de un anime, a Sakaeguchi le hubiera resbalado una gota de sudor gigante por cabeza —¿No pudiste haberte asomado antes?

—Uhm, si…no lo pensé… —murmuró Mizutani antes de cerrar la puerta para poder quitar el pasador y abrirla completamente.

Sakaeguchi suspiró y formó una sonrisa en sus labios al ver abrirse la puerta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Mizutani sin saber que hacía ahí su compañero.

Sakaeguchi arqueó una ceja —¿Olvidaste que habíamos quedado para estudiar hoy?

—¿Eh? —no lo había olvidado, lo tenía presente pero pensó que con el aviso de que estaba enfermo Sakaeguchi al final no vendría para no causarle molestias.

Sakaeguchi pareció darse cuenta entonces de su desfachatez en conjunto con su adormilado rostro —¿te encuentras bien? No tienes buena cara…—señaló preocupado.

Mizutani entonces ladeó la cabeza confundido —¿Hanai no les dijo porqué falté a la práctica?

—¿Ah? —Sakaeguchi volvió al momento de la práctica —ahora que lo mencionas… no te vi en todo el día, ni siquiera durante el entrenamiento… —fue bajando el volumen de su voz conforme rememoraba a quienes había visto en el campo y, de pronto, cayó en cuenta de que en verdad no lo había visto siquiera rondando por ahí durante la práctica.

Mizutani lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados del cansancio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras se obligaba a pensar con claridad y, de pronto, una idea esclareció en su aturdido cerebro —no puede ser ¿ni siquiera se percataron de mi falta? —se sintió olvidado.

—¿Ah? —Sakaeguchi se volvió a ver a su desmoralizado amigo y rápidamente formó una sonrisa nerviosa —n-no es eso, seguro que alguien debió avisarle a Momo-kan y también alguien a de haber sentido tu ausencia…

—Pero no tú ¿verdad?

Sakaeguchi sintió como el corazón se le achicaba en el pecho —no…bueno, yo…—sintiéndose culpable, desvió la mirada nervioso y un nudo se le formó en la garganta, por lo que al pasar saliva lo hizo ruidosamente —es que…pasaron muchas cosas y… —dijo a modo de excusa.

Mizutani arqueó una ceja —¿muchas cosas? —inquirió curioso.

Sakaeguchi asintió y se volvió a ver a Mizutani, quien finalmente se hizo a un lado de la entrada para darle paso al chico. —Si, muchas cosas… —volvió a decir mientras se adentraba en la morada.

Tal vez Mizutani no fuera un experto en notar emociones y no era como si el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de dormir lo dejaran pensar con suficiente claridad, pero podía afirmar con certeza que Sakaeguchi estaba un poco fuera de su centro. Es decir, se veía turbado por algo, como ensimismado en algo que lo hacía actuar un poco torpe además de lento.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Mizutani cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Sakaeguchi no dijo nada, por lo que Mizutani al ver que no se movía le dio un pequeño empujón para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Vamos a la cocina, ahí me cuentas qué te tiene tan ido ¿va?

Sakaeguchi solo pudo asentir mientras seguía a su compañero en el interior de la casa.

* * *

—¡Mamá, mamá! ¿dos mujeres pueden ser pareja?

Cuando Nishihiro escuchó aquello de su pequeña hermana menor, casi se atraganta con el agua que su madre le había servido.

—¿Qué dices, Kokoa[2]? —el chico supo con sólo una mirada que su madre se había tensado ante esa pregunta. No era como si no la hubiera escuchado, era más bien que estaba intentando hacer tiempo para poder pensar una respuesta que darle a la pequeña de 8 años.

Kokoa apareció por la puerta volviendo a preguntar —¿dos mujeres pueden ser pareja?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Kokoa? —Nishihiro intentó ayudar a su madre y darle más tiempo.

La pequeña de cabellos azabaches, dirigió su mirada a su hermano mayor y de inmediato, los ojos de Kokoa adquirieron un singular brillo de alegría —¡Shin-nii! ¡estás aquí!

Nishihiro sonrió a su hermana con cariño y rió un poco al momento en que se le acercó poniéndose de puntitas para intentar darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que le resultó algo difícil debido a la diferencia de altura, hasta que Kokoa decidió apoyar sus manos en el hombro de su hermano mayor y, dando un pequeño brinco, finalmente logró su cometido.

—Bienvenido a casa, Shin-nii —sonrió la pequeña.

Shintarou sonrió un poco más y, quitándole una pelusa de entre los cabellos a la menor, dijo: —Gracias, Kokoa.

La niña parpadeó y lo miró curiosa. —Estás temprano en casa ¿por qué?

—Hoy ha terminado temprano el entrenamiento.

—¿De béisbol? Tengo un compañero que le gusta verlo, pero Mako-chan siempre parece divertirse sólo cuando va detrás de una pelota dándole patadas —comenzó a relatar.

—¿Mako-chan? —se volvió a ver a su mamá interrogante, quien le sonrió divertida de vuelta, antes de agacharse para poder arreglarle el pelo a su hija.

—Mako-chan es el nuevo amigo de Kokoa, parece que se llevan muy bien desde que ella le prestó uno de sus colores —explicó mientras la niña solo la miraba.

—No quería colorear con el suyo porque decía que era muy verde, por eso le presté el mío que no era demasiado verde, Mako-chan dijo que prefería ese que el que Mako-chan tenía, yo también prefiero el mío que el de Mako-chan, el de Mako-chan es demasiado verde —dijo mientras se dejaba hacer por su madre.

Y con eso, el asunto de aquella pregunta pareció quedar enterrado en el olvido…eso, hasta que al salir de la cocina y ver al televisor, Nishihiro, su madre y hermana, pudieron ver claramente en un especie de reportaje a un par de mujeres besándose.

—¡Mamá! ¡No me respondiste la pregunta! ¿Dos mujeres pueden ser pareja?

—Ah, uhm…pueden serlo… —Nishihiro pudo ver a su madre titubear y mirar nerviosamente a todas partes.

Su hermana, por su lado, parpadeó sorprendida. —¿Si?—Pueden… pero no es normal… está… mal… —dijo la madre de ambos chicos.

Kokoa parecía no entender realmente, pero aún así no discutió con su madre…tampoco le dio tiempo a hacer más preguntas cuando su hermano la tomó en sus brazos y la elevó a la suficiente altura para verla a los ojos sin tener que agacharse o mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Te parece si salimos a pasear? Vamos al parque que tanto te gusta ¿si? —ofreció sabiendo de antemano lo que su madre opinaba de esas cosas.

Los ojos de la pequeña brillaron de emoción. —¡Oh! ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Shin-nii!...

* * *

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó Izumi luego de abrir la puerta de su hogar y adentrarse en él.

Escuchó unos pasos rápidos detrás de sí mientras se quitaba los zapatos para dejarlos en el recibidor.

—¿Qué haces aquí, enano?

Izumi frunció el entrecejo molesto ante la voz de su hermano mayor. —¿Me estas corriendo de mi propia casa?

—Ojalá pudiera...

La voz de la madre de ambos se escuchó llamando por el nombre al mayor de los dos, en ese tono recriminatorio conocido por ambos regañándolo por lo que había dicho.

Izumi sonrió burlonamente a su hermano mayor y este no pudo hacer más que mascullar algo entre dientes.

La sonrisa de Izumi se borró rápido, tomó una bolsa de plástico que llevaba consigo y se la lanzó a su hermano, quien la atrapó en el aire. —Cómo sea, toma tus cosas, no sé cómo exactamente esperabas que cumpliera con esto siendo que sabes la hora en que cierran el local y la hora en que termino mi entrenamiento...

Su hermano sonrió y se encogió de hombros —pensé que como uno de los empleados era compañero de clases y amigo tuyo no te costaría trabajo —rió.

Izumi arqueó una ceja. Hasta donde él sabía, ninguno de sus amigos compañeros de clases trabajaba.

El mayor le lanzó una revista[3] entonces y, con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro, dijo: —Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, enano —dijo burlonamente.

Izumi gruñó —no vuelvas a esculcar en mis cosas —dijo molesto tomando la revista.

—No prometo nada, enano pervertido —fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su hermano.

—Kousuke.

Ambos hermanos se exaltaron al escuchar la voz de su madre y verla asomarse por la puerta que conducía a la cocina. Keiko -como se llamaba la madre de Izumi- miró a sus hijos curiosa y tras unos segundos se centró en el menor.

—Has llegado temprano, cariño, ¿qué tal te fue? —y bajó su mirada encontrándose con la revista que tenía en manos el chico —¿ah? ¿y esa revista?

Izumi reaccionó escondiendo de inmediato la revista tras de sí. —Ah, b-bien, mamá —comenzó, nervioso —la entrenadora nos dejó ir antes y la revista es... de un amigo, la dejó olvidada en el salón y aún no he podido regresársela... —eso no era del todo mentira, tenía una, le pertenecía a Tajima, pero ciertamente la que su hermano había encontrado era absoluta y completamente suya.

Su madre lo vio sospechosamente e Izumi se puso todavía más nervioso. Tragó saliva. ¡Oh! ¿Por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él?

* * *

Mizutani estaba medio ido, a duras penas había conseguido prestar la suficiente atención como para entender que Tajima había declarado que le gustaba Mihashi y que parecía tomar a Abe como un rival. Pensó que Abe muy probablemente también sintiera algo por Mihashi, pero por algún motivo no le parecía nada raro pensar que los tres eran chicos.

—Y...

Sakaeguchi observó a Mizutani jugar con el contenido del vaso revolviéndolo antes de volverse a verlo, parecía que por un momento se había olvidado de él.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué piensas de eso? —preguntó, curioso.

—¿De qué cosa? —Mizutani se rindió con el contenido de su vaso, lo medio revolvió otro poco más y finalmente le dio un trago pequeño, corto, apenas sintiendo que el sabor ya no le asqueaba.

Sakaeguchi suspiró, algo impaciente —de lo de Tajima y Abe, Mizutani-kun...

—Pues... —Mizutani lo sopesó y tomó otro trago, más largo y seguro —no me extraña que Abe quiera matar a Tajima, siempre me ha parecido alguien posesivo —comentó.

—¿Eh?

—Si, como celoso y siendo Mihashi quién sabe... lo tendría difícil tanto con Tajima como con Abe —dijo apenas siendo consciente de lo que hablaba, se acabó el jugo y al parecer eso le sentó mejor, aunque todavía le dolía la cabeza. Comenzó a picar entonces un poco de la comida que le había dejado su hermana sobre la mesa del comedor antes de abandonar su casa. —Sí, seguro… son demasiado intensos para nuestro as…

Sakaeguchi parpadeó, fuera de que estuviera enfermo, Mizutani no parecía haber reaccionado mal ante la idea. No. De hecho, no parecía haber reaccionado siquiera con lo de que sus compañeros de equipo fueran homosexuales. Sakaeguchi había pensado en el tema un par de veces y, sin mirarlo de cerca, nunca le había parecido la idea de juzgar a la gente por sus gustos, pero… la primera impresión no dejaba hacerle sentir raro…

Observó en silencio como Mizutani entonces se ponía a comer más entusiasmado. El chico ya le había contado que había enfermado del estómago y que cuando fue mandado a su casa había sido por su propia insistencia de que le dolía la cabeza, pues no había probado bocado en todo el día ya que la comida en general le resultaba poco apetecible, a pesar de dolerle el estómago de hambre también.

Tanto su padre como su madre estaban trabajando en esos momentos, pero cuando él fue enviado a casa su madre –que solo trabajaba por la tardes– casi lo obligó a comer al ver todo su almuerzo traído de regreso, media hora después, en el baño de la familia Mizutani solo se podían escuchar las arcadas que hacía el miembro más joven de la familia al devolverlo todo.

Sakaeguchi sonrió —parece que ya estás bien —dijo soltando una risita.

Mizutani lo miró mientras comía y con la boca llena asintió antes de ponerse a comer más bastante desesperado. El hambre le había entrado.

Sakaeguchi se alegró sinceramente por él antes de arquear una ceja —¿no te parece raro? —cuando Mizutani lo miró interrogante, continuó —ya sabes… son chicos…

Mizutani terminó de comer sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza desaparecía, pero comiendo tanto como lo hizo la somnolencia que ya tenía de pronto creció.

—¿Hablamos de Tajima gustando de Mihashi? —preguntó, sin entender bien a lo que se refería su compañero. Sakaeguchi asintió y él hizo lo posible por pensar algo inteligente que decir, pero no se le vino nada claro a la cabeza —supongo que debería parecerme raro, pero…

Sakaeguchi lo miró curioso incitándolo a continuar. —¿Pero…?

Mizutani se rindió, no podía hilar sus pensamientos adecuadamente. Tenía sueño y quería dormir —no sé —se encogió de hombros —dos veces me ha pasado lo mismo… creo que por eso no me parece extraño —comentó antes de acomodar sus brazos en la mesa para luego dejar caer su cabeza sobre ellos.

—¿Eh? —Sakaeguchi no entendió a qué se refería, no a la primera.

Mizutani lo miró desde abajo, con los ojos entrecerrados de puro cansancio. —Pensar que un chico es lindo hasta el punto de gustarme…

Sakaeguchi amplió los ojos —¡ah! ¿en serio? —preguntó sin podérselo creer y, de nuevo, sin saber como reaccionar más que dejarse ver impactado.

Mizutani asintió mirándolo con cuidado, antes de sonreír un poco a Sakaeguchi, quien no supo como tomarse aquella sonrisa –medio burlona, medio adormilada– y se tensó sin darse cuenta. —¿Nunca has pensado en algún chico en sentido romántico? —Sakaeguchi no supo cómo tomarse aquella pregunta. Parecía una broma a primera vista, pero luego estaba esa sincera curiosidad en los ojos del chico.

Por otro lado… Sakaeguchi nunca se había planteado esa idea…

Desvió la mirada antes de pasarse la lengua por los labios al sentir la boca seca repentinamente y prepararse para responder directamente.

Mizutani lo observó con demasiada atención mientras hacía esos gestos y, cuando Sakaeguchi separó los labios para hablar, Mizutani se le adelantó sin pensarlo dos veces. —Si no tuvieras éxito con las chicas, pienso que tendrías una gran oportunidad con los chicos —y soltó una suave risilla al final de aquello, dejando caer sus ya pesados párpados.

Sakaeguchi se sobresaltó ante eso y sintiéndose un tanto ofendido y otro tanto incrédulo abrió la boca, boqueando un poco antes de conseguir poder hacer que su voz sonara.

—No digo que ninguna chica se fijaría en ti, es más bien que no me sorprendería si algún chico también lo hiciera…

Mizutani ya ni sabía lo que decía, estaba con los ojos cerrados y, dentro de nada, se quedaría completamente dormido. Sakaeguchi pasó eso por alto.

—¿¡Q-qué estás diciendo, Mizutani-kun!? —se puso repentinamente de pie, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado por escuchar esa clase de cosas de parte de un amigo —¡nunca he pensado en un chico en ese sentido! —¿Qué lo llevó a hacer esa declaración? No era mentira. Pero tampoco era necesario decirla de ese modo. —¡Además…! —Sakaeguchi se cortó repentinamente, bajando el tono de voz y apartando la mirada mientras sus manos se aferraban a la mesa. Se avergonzó todavía más por la pregunta que repentinamente le asaltó —además… ¿qué clase de chico se fijaría en mi? —preguntó en voz baja, casi esperando no ser oído.

Mizutani pasó saliva, medio bostezó y también entreabrió los ojos una última vez para ver a Sakaeguchi antes de anidar su cabeza entre sus brazos, más que listo para dormir. —No sé… —comentó en su somnolencia, el mundo estaba desapareciendo a su alrededor —quizá…un chico como yo… —y con eso, se quedó completamente dormido sobre la mesa.

_"¿Eh?"_

Si Mizutani hubiera podido aguantar el sueño otro poco más, quizás se habría divertido de lo lindo al ver el rostro de Sakaeguchi ir gradualmente colorándose hasta parecer un tomate maduro.

Sakaeguchi no fue capaz de reaccionar a aquello último hasta por lo menos 5 minutos después de que sucediera. Su mirada había permanecido clavada en el lugar donde la había desviado antes de hacer esa vergonzosa pregunta, por lo que fue con timidez que dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Mizutani, llevándose la sorpresa de que él ya se había quedado dormido. _"¿Ah?"_ Sakaeguchi casi no podía creerse lo que acababa de pasarle.

Tampoco era como si eso hubiera sido una declaración ni nada… pero… ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso?

Sakaeguchi definitivamente no había pensado hasta ese día en un chico en el plano romántico.

Hasta ese día.

* * *

**Ser o no ser o/ -se inclina a un lado-**

**Esa es la cuestión \o -se inclina hacia el otro lado-**

**Chicos, lectores, compañeros, amigos, humanos y extraterrestres(si es que me leen) aquí hago aclaraciones que nunca hago pero que como no se me ocurre que más hacer... Pues aquí van xD**

**[1] Sabemos que Tajima es el menor de 5 hermanos -sino lo sabían, pues ahora lo saben- 2 hermanas mayores y 2 hermanos mayores, uno de ellos ya está casado y me dediqué a "bautizar"(?) a una de las hermanas xD ese fue el nombre que le di :P**

**[2] Nishihiro tiene una hermana menor con la que -al parecer- es muy unido, eso lo saqué de la segunda temporada del anime y pues, la niña es una monada, desconozco su edad y nombre real, pero le puse Kokoa porque su nombre viene de Kokoro(corazón) y Ai(amor) y me dio ternurita.**

**[3] Por ahí, wikipediando(?) en la wikia en inglés de Oofuri, me enteré de que Izumi resulta ser un pervertido encubierto, entonces, dense la idea de que tipo de revista tenía si era una que Tajima también podría tener xD**

**Me quedé sin aclaraciones enumeradas D: pero bueno...eran sólo las enumeradas xD**

**Vamos a ver, estoy dando cosas por hecho y diré que ya se han visto la segunda temporada. Bueno, no sé si recuerden cuando Kajiyama y Umehara(los amigos de Hamada) se unieron para hacer eso de los animadores en la primera temporada, la cosa es que en algún momento dicen algo de que Hamada se estaba aprovechando de la "inocencia" de Izumi -no sé de donde sacaron que Izumi es inocente- y que no fuera a corromper a los del equipo de béisbol con sus cosas. A lo que se referían Umehara y Kajiyama era a que había abandonado su casa y se había puesto a trabajar -razón por la cual repitió año-. Entonces esa es la parte real de la historia que le estoy dando a Hamada, ahora la parte que no es real es que Izumi tiene que ver en eso de forma indirecta, porque en mi historia, Hamada no se fue, sino que lo corrieron de su casa. ¿Por qué? Eso me lo guardo para mi, aunque pueden hacerse muchas suposiciones sobre eso y no es nada difícil de descubrir.**

**En fin, gracias por sus reviews, por marcar mi historia en sus favs y sus follows y esas cosas. En verdad les agradezco y, por eso, me he tardado menos que la vez pasada en actualizar, así que ya saben, si quieren más y de mejor calidad, denme opiniones.**

**Con mucho cariño.**

**~Blue~**


	4. Capitulo 3: De la preocupación al miedo

**¡Hola, apreciados lectores!**

**¿Cómo la llevan con sus vidas? Sé que la mía no es realmente muy interesante, pero sólo para explicarme debo decir que me ha sido un poco más dificl de pensar este capitulo. Tuve ****problemitas con mi traba de escritora y entre tantas cosas se me presentaron varios eventos inesperados, por eso fue que me tardé y antes que nada voy a decir lo siguiente: lamento la demora -se inclina a modo de disculpa-.**

**Fui y me aventé un round(?) con mi distribuidor de internet porque me estuvo fallando, luego tuve exámenes, casi me mato cayéndome de las escaleras y después mi madre enfermó -pero ya está bien, mejorando y todo- y al final estuve muy mareada con tanto rollo, pero bueno, creo que ya todo está en orden y si las fuerzas naturales me lo permiten podré continuarlo lo más pronto posible.**

**No los entretengo más y los dejo con su lectura. Disfruten.**

**_Disclaimer: Ni Ookiku Furikabutte, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, por el momento solo están siendo tomados prestados por esta humilde aspirante a escritora(?) sin fines de lucro pero si de diversión._**

* * *

_**Tercer Capitulo:**_

_De la Preocupación al Miedo._

_By Blue-Salamon._

* * *

Para Abe, Mihashi era…

En una palabra: Extraño.

En dos: Demasiado inseguro.

Y en tres: Difícil de tratar.

Ciertamente, estaba casi seguro de que quemaba más calorías intentando descifrar al pitcher que al pensar las estrategias a usar con un equipo rival antes o durante un partido. Bueno… quizá eso ya era algo un poco exagerado, pero por lo tanto que Mihashi lo obligaba a pensar casi podría asegurarlo.

Así es. Casi.

Como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas con el solo intentar entender al pitcher... ahora Tajima había decidido involucrarse en sus preocupaciones. Y Abe se preguntaba: ¿por qué?

Le preocupaba lo que pudiera hacer Tajima. Le preocupaba justamente por la forma de ser tan peculiar de Mihashi. Pero… había algo más. Algo que lo molestaba todavía más que la idea de un Tajima tratando de "conquistar" a Mihashi.

Si Mihashi fuera a decidirse de pasar tiempo con él a pasarlo con Tajima… estaba seguro de que preferiría estarlo con el cuarto, pues con él apenas podía permanecer unos cuantos minutos sin parecer estar a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios.

No sabía si Tajima tenía suerte o algo. Lo que fuera que tuviera, lo envidiaba. De verdad, lo hacía como no tenía idea.

¿Por qué Mihashi no podía actuar un poco menos nervioso frente a él? ¿Por qué no le daba la sensación de que Mihashi confiara sinceramente en él?

Si Mihashi no confiaba en él y confiaba más en Tajima… eso significaría… significaría que él no tardaría en ser dejado de lado y… y…

Oh vaya…

Abe tenía miedo.

* * *

Izumi estaba a medio cambiar cuando el único miembro del equipo que faltaba por llegar hizo acto de presencia. Había pedido prestados sus lápices de colores a Suyama y en ese momento Sakaeguchi revolvía en sus cosas verificando que hubiese traído los propios, pero apenas Izumi alzó la mano para saludar a Mizutani, las cosas de Sakaeguchi cayeron al piso mientras que el dueño de estas salía corriendo de ahí diciendo que debía ir al baño.

Ni Suyama, ni Izumi se esperaron eso, pero por supuesto que Mizutani tampoco. Fue demasiado... raro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Mizutani cuando avanzó hacia las bancas. No se dirigió a nadie, pero como Suyama estaba ya recogiendo las cosas del chico que acababa de huir, Izumi suspiró mirando en la distancia a sus otros compañeros de equipo, quienes también hacían cosas raras a su parecer.

Molesto, Izumi frunció el ceño y sin tratar de comprender lo que pasaba dijo: —yo qué voy a saber —y miró al pobre de Mihashi siendo presa del pánico debido a la presión que Abe imponía con su mirada gracias a que Tajima revoloteaba alrededor de él como si se tratase de una mariposa. En ese caso... ¿Mihashi sería la flor? Y Abe podría ser...

Mizutani miró desorientado por donde Sakaeguchi había corrido, intentando todavía pensar en que podría haberlo hecho irse así. Ojalá pudiera acordarse de lo que había pasado el día anterior con mayor claridad, pues con todo lo que le había pasado entre el sueño, dolor de cabeza, su estómago y demás, sus recuerdos estaban borrosos, a medias y revueltos. Se volvió a Izumi y siguiendo su mirada encontró a los otros tres.

—¡Ah! ¡Entonces...! —Mizutani recordó vagamente que a Tajima le gustaba Mihashi, por lo que cuando lo vio, rebosando de energía alrededor de un tembloroso y algo azul Mihashi, su mirada se dirigió de inmediato a Abe para comprobar que tenía razón al pensar que el chico era demasiado posesivo. Cuando lo hizo y la escena en conjunto quedó armada, le entraron unas ganas de reír tremendas.

Izumi de pronto chasqueó los dedos y, como si acabara de descubrir la clave secreta del universo, exclamó —¡ya! ¡Abe es la abeja! —tras eso, la emoción que traía por su reciente "descubrimiento" se desvaneció en medio de una sensación de vergüenza. Se le revolvió el estómago al darse cuenta de qué estaba pensando y cómo lo hacía.

—¿Abeja?

Izumi sólo se dio cuenta de que había revelado sus pensamientos cuando Suyama, extendiéndole sus colores en una mano, lo miró sin entender, al igual que Mizutani. Ambos chicos le preguntaron con la mirada a qué se refería, pero como el chico parecía haberse puesto pálido y quedado estático, solamente se volvieron a ver a Abe.

"¿Abeja?"

Miraron a Tajima, después a Abe y de nuevo a Mihashi...

Mariposa.

Flor.

Abeja.

.

.

.

Quizá si sólo no hubieran pegado los rostros de cada uno en la imagen mental de los insectos y la flor dibujados por algún infante... quizá no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto si no le hubieran dibujado a la abeja Abe rayos de frustración saliendo de su carita enojada y a la mariposa Tajima espirales de inocencia... No había necesidad de mencionar a la flor Mihashi... no la había.

Mizutani fue el primero en reír y Suyama no tardó en unírsele.

Fue un periodo relativamente corto el que se estuvieron riendo juntos, pero eso se debió más que nada a que de pronto comenzaron a llegar Momoe y el profesor Shiga seguidos por Hanai, Nishihiro y Oki.

Hanai iba más adelantado que sus otros dos compañeros y permanecía pendiente a la charla de los adultos.

Oki y Nishihiro cargaban con el material para la práctica mientras iban hablando de trivialidades.

—Voy por Sakaeguchi —avisó Suyama antes de retirarse sin borrar la sonrisa divertida que le había quedado en sus labios. Abe iría perdiendo todo el respeto que le tenía si seguía quedando tan gracioso en aquellas imágenes mentales tan extrañas que sus compañeros le hacían imaginar.

—Ve, ve —Mizutani le alentó a seguir su camino sin pensar demasiado en ello y agitando la mano como si estuviera intentando espantar a un molesto insecto. Se tomó su tiempo en todavía reírse de ello, sonriendo de esa manera que lo hacía ver como un verdadero tonto. Relajado, tranquilo, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo por nada.

Luego, Mizutani observó a Izumi, quien todavía pensaba en el mal sabor de boca que le dejaba el tema de la homosexualidad.

—¿Y...? —Mizutani le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro para llamar su atención. Izumi se volvió a él en medio de un respingo, por lo que sonrió, divertido. —Ayer... —cerró los ojos para concentrarse un poco y recordar que había sido Sakaeguchi quien le había contado sobre lo de Tajima —recuerdo... uhm, no... no lo hago ¿qué me perdí ayer? —se rindió y decidió preguntar.

—¿Ayer? —Izumi lo miró como sin entender la pregunta. —No estabas ¿verdad? —recordó no haberlo visto, por lo que llegó a esa conclusión. Izumi se llevó una mano a la barbilla y suspiró —te perdiste de mucho, pero puede decirse que Tajima es el responsable de todo —lo señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza. —Yo no quiero pensar en eso... estoy seguro de que Abe tampoco, pero es más bien como que quiere también... —se quedó mudo a mitad de sus palabras, como no estando seguro de ellas. Mizutani se le quedó mirando con curiosidad, queriendo saber que era lo que Izumi tenía en mente, pero al final el chico sólo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué quiere? —insistió Mizutani, esperando a que continuara.

—Nada —Izumi lo miró y negó una vez más. —Como sea, prefiero no hablar de eso, así que pregúntale a alguien más si necesitas saberlo —declaró, antes de volver su mirada a quienes(desde el día anterior) habían venido siendo el centro de atención de todo el equipo.

Miró a Mihashi preocupado, con los dos chicos actuando a su manera tan... de ellos, pero elevada a su máxima potencia, dudaba que Mihashi pudiera con eso por mucho tiempo.

Izumi todavía esperaba que ni Abe ni Tajima fueran a hacer alguna tontería que pudiera afectar al pitcher, por lo menos ninguna que no hubieran hecho ya, porque cuando Mihashi se enterara de que Tajima lo había comenzado a "pretender"... bueno, no estaba seguro de que vendría pasando, pero tendría que estar muy al pendiente de las acciones de Tajima con Mihashi de ahora en adelante. Lo que menos necesitaba el pitcher era un nuevo trauma comenzando la preparatoria y haría lo posible para que el inconsciente de Tajima no se lo dejara.

* * *

Para no hacer el cuento largo, Hamada no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado en la práctica del día anterior. Había llegado tarde y cuando lo había hecho no había sido muy bien recibido, por lo cual, estaba bastante confundido.

Quizá fue una tontería de su parte buscar ayuda en Mihashi, pero en su defensa podía decir que él no estaba ni mínimamente enterado de que no había asistido al entrenamiento... Aunque eso era un poco más que tonto, pues Hamada no había visto a Mihashi en todo el día, eran compañeros de clase y era imposible que no se diera cuenta de algo tan simple como su ausencia. Además, siendo que él también había presenciado lo agotado que había dejado al pitcher el primer partido del Koushien, para Hamada no debió de ser muy difícil llegar a la conclusión de que Mihashi había podido tomarse el día libre.

Eso pensaría cualquier persona normal... pero Hamada era un poco lento, otro tanto idiota e impulsivo también se podía mencionar. Ahora, sumémosle que estaba más preocupado por buscarle al enojo del día anterior de Izumi una razón que no tuviera que ver con él, entonces no lo pensó hasta que tuvo a un Mihashi contrariado y nervioso, mirando de un lado a otro como esperando que la respuesta a la pregunta que le acababa de ser hecha apareciera flotando en el aire o algo parecido.

Hamada se sintió de pronto mal. —N-no, perdón, Mihashi, no lo pensé, no estabas ayer, disculpa, fue mi error y...

—¡Ha-Ha-Hama-chan! —lo interrumpió Mihashi.

Hamada detuvo sus palabras y miró, curioso y atento, a su amigo. —¿Qué? —preguntó, algo tímido, pues se sentía un poco culpable cuando ponía a Mihashi así, como en un problema a la hora de preguntarle algo. Lo que Hamada ignoraba era que a Mihashi se le ponía en un aprieto **siempre** que se le hacía una pregunta y que no era sólo cosa de él. Resultaba un poco irónico que no lo supiera, pero la verdad era que el Mihashi que él recordaba era, por supuesto, mucho menos tímido e inseguro que el que ahora se le presentaba.

Mihashi le regresó la mirada, pero fue por una milésima de segundo, puesto que de inmediato la bajó y miró de un lado a otro, todavía más cohibido de lo que Hamada lo había estado hace un par de segundos. —Po…¿por qué…ehm… ayer…? digo ¿có-cómo sabes que… pasó algo…a-ayer en el entrenamiento? —Mihashi no lo había pensado mucho, realmente, no lo había pensado nada, pero por alguna razón le pareció lógico pensar que algo había pasado el día anterior, puesto que si no hubiera sido así él no se hubiera sentido tan perdido ese día.

Sintió miradas. Una tras otra, posarse de todas la maneras posibles sobre si, yendo en su dirección y acosándole. A Mihashi le pareció un poco extraño y, cuando sus pensamientos comenzaron a llenarse de todo el pesimismo del que era dueño, había estado a nada de ponerse a llorar. Si al final no lo había hecho había sido gracias a una distracción, esa distracción con la que parecía volver a llevarse bien desde la tarde pasada y lo puso tan feliz que no tuvo motivo alguno para llorar.

Recordando lo de las miradas Mihashi se puso cabizbajo… quizá finalmente los chicos comenzaban a cansarse de él… pero… todavía no tenía motivos suficientes para creer eso, así era, todavía no, debía de mostrar un poco más de confianza en el equipo. Sabía que no eran malos, pero él no era lo suficientemente bueno como pitcher para que todo el tiempo siguiera obteniendo un trato bueno y le aterraba en más de una forma pensar volver a la rutina anterior, en donde ni siquiera el cátcher le hacía señas.

—¿Mihashi? —Hamada acercó su mano, dubitativamente, al menor. Él había comenzado a hablar, contando las cosas como sólo él podía hacerlo(es decir, del modo en que sólo el mismo podía entenderse), pero luego se dio cuenta de que su amigo de la infancia se había perdido un poco pensando —¿estás bien? —puso su mano en su hombro y Mihashi respondió con un sobresalto.

—¡A-ah! Ehm… ¿qu-qué? —preguntó Mihashi mirándose extremadamente nervioso y Hamada no pudo evitar reírse un poco por ello, porque estaba en el grado de nerviosismo en que hacía gestos de los más graciosos.

—Mi-ha-shi ¿a dónde te fuiste? —inquirió divertido Hamada, olvidándose momentáneamente incluso de Izumi.

—¿Y-yo? —Mihashi se apuntó a él mismo —e-es…estoy…¡aquí! —obviamente, no había entendido a que se refería con aquella pregunta, por lo que Hamada rió un poco más y, como lo habría hecho con su hermanito, le revolvió los cabellos al chico.

—¡No entendiste! —rió y acabó con una sonrisa alegre en los labios, aunque todavía estaba un poco preocupado por el evidente desanimo del pitcher. —Mihashi… —Hamada lo sopesó todavía un poco, pues él realmente no era la mejor persona dando consejos, sin embargo, si eso podía hacer sentir reconfortado de alguna manera al menor…¡qué va! ¡podría llevar esa carga! —Lo que sea que te preocupe, puedes contar conmigo ¿si? ¡haré lo posible para ayudarte! ¡y también para animarte! —aseguró.

Mihashi parpadeó, sorprendido por la astucia de su amigo al darse cuenta de su estado(aunque no era la gran cosa, pues no se necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo) y, admirado un poco y otro tanto bien reconfortado, exclamó: —¡Ha-Hama-chan!

* * *

—Nos vemos... —se despidió de Shinooka y se apresuró a seguir a Abe a su salón. —Entonces... ¿Me vas a prestar tus apun-

—No.

—...tes...

Abe ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando lo cortó así antes de que Mizutani acabara de pedirle los apuntes del día anterior. El pelirrojo se detuvo unos segundos para procesar la respuesta tan clara y, después, volvió a apresurarse para ponerse al corriente con Abe.

—¿No? —preguntó, todavía intentando lograr su objetivo.

—No. —Fue lo único que dijo Abe mientras intentaba decidirse entre ir o no a echar un vistazo en el salón de la clase nueve.

—De acuerdo, pero...

—Pídeselos a alguien más.

Mizutani asintió, medio segundo después dándose cuenta de que no era en realidad lo que quería preguntar esa vez. —Espera, espera, no es eso, yo...

Abe detuvo sus pasos y miró de un lado a otro ubicándose en el interior de la escuela.

—¿Eh? —Mizutani se detuvo también y miró a su compañero de salón.

Estaban por uno de los pasillos centrales y el cátcher recordaba que había un tablón de anuncios al final de este. Como estaban en medio de la semana deportiva creyó conveniente verificar si había algún encuentro programado para la clase nueve de primer año en esos momentos.

—¡Ah! Espera... —Mizutani tuvo que volver a apresurarse a seguirle el paso al chico, pues tan repentinamente como se detuvo volvió a andar.

Lo cierto era que Abe apenas y estaba consciente de que Mizutani todavía lo seguía; realmente, estaba pasando de él. No le tomó importancia y comenzó a buscar los horarios. Cuando los encontró notó que estaban en letras pequeñitas y como habían demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, tuvo que usar los dedos para guiarse en su búsqueda mientras leía y se repetía en su mente "clase nueve de primer año", sólo para que la imagen mental de Tajima cerca de Mihashi no lo distrajera.

De lo que Abe no se dio cuenta, fue que en una de sus repeticiones, sus labios se movieron inconscientemente y dejaron salir su pensamiento en un murmullo bajo y que fue un poco difícil de entender para Mizutani.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mizutani, pero Abe todavía lo estaba ignorando, por lo que no tuvo opción más que hacer una mueca de disgusto y hacer suposiciones. Abe estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía qué y tenía que ver con los horarios de encuentros deportivos, entonces sólo podía ser... —¿no ya habíamos sido eliminados de todas las competencias?

—Eso lo sé, no estoy buscando a nuestro grupo.

Mizutani se quedó callado mientras volvía a pensar un poco más. El nueve que le había escuchado mascullar a Abe tuvo sentido de un momento a otro —entonces... ¿buscas los de la clase nueve? creo que estaban por tener un partido de fútbol con los del cinco...

Abe dejó de buscar en los horarios y se volvió a Mizutani —¿cómo lo sabes?

—Oí a Tajima e Izumi comentar algo... —dijo mientras iba a revisar en los horarios que estaban anotados, sin notar la mueca de disgusto que produjo la mención de Tajima en el cátcher. —Como ya han pasado los primeros partidos, los segundos se deciden al azar y en los horarios ya no vienen anotados ¿verdad? —después de comprobar sus palabras se volvió de nuevo a Abe y sonrió mientras celebraba interiormente haber tenido razón en lo que dijo.

—No eso, ¿cómo sabías que estaba buscando los de la clase nueve?

Mizutani parpadeó, antes de encogerse de hombros y sonreír al decir: —No lo sabía.

Abe se le quedó mirando todavía un rato más.

—¿Huh? —Mizutani se extrañó por la mirada insistente de Abe, pero lo dejó pasar cuando recordó que él nunca lo entendía.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, y ya un poco incómodo por la mirada de Abe, Mizutani abrió la boca —es por Mihashi ¿verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa que luego se vino ensanchando más cuando Abe se sonrojó un poco.

—¿Mi-Mihashi? ¿Por qué él...? ¿Qué...? —Mizutani había agarrado con la guardia baja a Abe. Tan baja estaba que sus ideas se conectaban apenas y Mizutani estaba disfrutando eso en grande. Nadie iba a culparlo por hacerlo, un Abe nervioso y sonrojado no era algo que se viera todos los días.

—Porque, bueno... —Mizutani pensó un poco antes de continuar, lo llevaba pensando desde la mañana y ahora recordaba medianamente la conversación que había tenido con Sakaeguchi, es decir, lo esencial de aquella conversación, como lo era la sorpresa del chico y sus pensamientos sobre Tajima, Abe y Mihashi. —No es normal que un chico lo esté pretendiendo —concluyó, aunque para él no era algo realmente extraño —menos alguien como Tajima ¿no? —sonrió, intentando sonar comprensivo. —Eso es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad?

Abe pareció querer decir algo, pero como no encontraba las palabras, sus labios se movieron sin hacer un sólo ruido que tuviera coherencia. Rindiéndose, cerró la boca y luego suspiró.

Mizutani rió por aquella "respuesta" y miró a Abe de una manera que a él le desagradó, porque le recordó a la mirada que le dirigió Tajima luego de hacer la declaración de guerra. Aquella que acompañó con las palabras "bueno, lo siento Abe, creo que me he confundido, parece ser que tengo vía libre para con Mihashi ¿no?".

Gruñó. Últimamente Tajima no dejaba de aparecer en su pensamiento perturbando su tranquilidad. Como tenía ganas de ahorcarlo, de verdad. Estaba acostumbrado a tener a Mihashi en su pensamiento constantemente y eso estaba bien, de alguna manera, podía tolerarlo, vivir con ello y ser muy feliz. Pero ahora la imagen de Tajima pegándose a su pitcher le traía constantes dolores de cabeza.

—¿Abe? —Mizutani lo trajo a la realidad pasándole la mano un par de veces frente a sus ojos y él tuvo que parpadear para volver a enfocar su visión lejos del punto muerto en que se había dejado ir, para poder pensar con mayor claridad.

Abe arqueó una ceja y lo cuestionó con la mirada.

—Decía que Izumi había dicho que el partido iba a ser en el patio trasero y...—sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando al voltearse se encontró repentinamente con Suyama, llevándose una sorpresa. —Hola, Suyama —saludó.

También sorprendido, Suyama le regresó el saludo acompañado de un movimiento con la cabeza. —Qué tal, Mizutani.

—Me has sorprendido un poco ¿qué haces por aquí? —Mizutani se contuvo de decir "y sin Sakaeguchi", pues le pareció poco oportuno.

—Ah, Sakaeguchi y yo... —en cuanto se volteó para señalar a su compañero, Suyama se percató de que este ya no estaba con él. Claramente confundido por su desaparición, preguntó a nadie en particular —¿eh? ¿y Sakaeguchi?

Mizutani buscó con la mirada en la misma dirección en que Suyama buscaba al –por lo que parecía– recién desaparecido chico.

—Uhm, no sé… ¿seguro que venía contigo? —Mizutani ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver al chico con él, por eso lo dudaba un poco.

—Claro que venía conmigo —dijo Suyama como quien afirma haber visto un fantasma y le molesta que no le crean —íbamos a ver en los anuncios sobre unos libros que revendían los de cursos avanzados —explicó, llevándose una mano a la coronilla —¿a dónde se habrá ido a meter? —Suyama se estaba comenzando a cansar de eso, es decir, desde esa mañana que Sakaeguchi parecía comportarse diferente y lo que sea que tuviera no se lo había querido decir en la mañana, luego de que fue a buscarlo a los baños justo antes de que comenzara la práctica.

Sinceramente, Suyama se sentía un poco traicionado por eso último, pues desde que se habían conocido, siendo compañeros de equipo y también de clases, Sakaeguchi y él habían mantenido una confianza mutua como si fueran amigos desde la primaria. ¿Qué se traía entre manos Sakaeguchi que ahora parecía recio a contarle? ¿Era tan importante como para no decirle a él ni a nadie? O, mejor dicho, ¿era tan vergonzoso como para que no pudiera decirlo? Se le hacía raro ver nervioso a Sakaeguchi sin razón aparente y sus sonrojos repentinos junto a una mueca extraña le hicieron llegar a la conclusión de lo que fuera que lo tenía así, lo avergonzaba de una u otra manera.

—Bueno... —Mizutani no supo realmente que decir por lo que intentó buscar ayuda en Abe, pero cuando quiso hacerlo se percató de la desaparición del chico. —¿Huh? Ya no está Abe… —dijo sin saber como le había hecho para desaparecer tan repentinamente.

—Se fue hace unos momentos a quién sabe donde —Suyama apenas se molestó en responder, lo había visto distraídamente alejarse de ellos. Pues, por supuesto, que Abe se retirara sin decir nada era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Mizutani se sorprendió —¿se fue? ¿así nada más? —intentó buscarlo entre los estudiantes que pasaban por ahí, pero ya no lo halló, por lo que suspiró, un poco frustrado, molesto y a la vez resignado, cabe mencionar —tan preocupado lo tiene Mihashi... o Tajima. Los dos, tal vez... —dijo más para sí, sólo él entendiéndose. Le dio una pequeña palmada en el brazo a Suyama antes de prepararse para partir. Suyama lo miró y entonces sonrió —nos vemos —se despidió.

—Hasta luego —dijo en automático, pensando en sus propias cosas. Cuando su mente rescató parte de lo que había dicho el pelirrojo, Suyama recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior, poniéndose pálido repentinamente y esperando que lo que fuera que le pasara a Sakaeguchi no tuviera que ver con lo que se le había cruzado por la mente podría ser su "problema". Luego se sonrojó un poco, pero inmediatamente después hizo lo posible por sacudirse la extraña sensación que le hizo cosquillas en la boca del estómago y convencerse a sí mismo que no podría ser lo que él pensaba, después de todo... no lo había dicho en serio y sólo se había tratado de una pequeña broma.

Una pequeña broma.

* * *

Como Oki era Oki y le gustaba ser Oki, ese día se había dado a la tarea de actuar como él debería hacerlo, siendo solamente él. No era como si alguna vez en su vida hubiera tratado de ser alguien más –no seriamente por lo menos, porque lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones–, era más bien que por quedarse pensando tanto en lo de Tajima la noche pasada había tenido un sueño poco… común.

La única explicación lógica que Oki le veía a su sueño se trataba precisamente de haberse preocupado demasiado por Mihashi. Porque si había algo por lo que Tajima fuera conocido era por ser un desvergonzado pervertido y eso lo había dejado en claro durante el campamento de la "Golden Week", cuando había traído una revista restringida a mayores de edad y la había mostrado sin ningún tipo de vergüenza por ahí y por allá.

Había tratado, con todas sus ganas, de comportarse lo más normal posible. Pero le perturbaba tanto todo lo que su inconsciente había logrado crear en una sola noche, que le fue prácticamente imposible comportarse al cien por ciento normal. No podía hacerlo así como así, menos cuando el "protagonista" de su sueño no se trataba de nadie más ni nadie menos que su mejor amigo y eso era -tal vez- lo más perturbador de todo.

Decir que Oki estaba preocupado era poco. La sensación de vacío en el estómago que de vez en cuando se le instalaba(más no todo el tiempo) había estado presente la mayor parte de la mañana, produciéndole un hormigueo cosquilloso cada vez que miraba a Nishihiro y era tan intenso, que casi no lograba controlarlo a menos que no lo mirara directamente. De alguna manera, se las había ingeniado para actuar medianamente normal, por lo menos lo suficiente como para no ser interrogado por una rareza en su forma de comportarse… cosa que, por el contrario, Sakaeguchi no había conseguido para nada bien.

Había sido claro como huía, aunque, por ahora, mientras nadie se enterara de lo que Mizutani le había dicho el día anterior, no habría forma de decir que realmente fuera algo planeado y todavía podía pasar por un coincidencia… para todos menos para Suyama, que lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba ocultando algo.

* * *

**Como Blue es Blue y le gusta ser Blue, ella hará esto: ¡Tadá!(?) \o/ **

**Mi adorable acosadora Red, eres una genio, de no ser por ti jamás se me habría ocurrido usar a Rio en este fic. Me encantó la idea, pero, este aparecerá hasta ya muy adentrada la historia, así que no te me desesperes, que ya irá apareciendo. **

**En realidad, cuando dije que iba a haber un multiparing enorme, iba en serio, de hecho, uno de los pairing que se me hace muy interesante es el de Izumi y Mizutani ¿cuantos más se los han shippeado? ¿Nadie? ¿Soy la única que los imagina con una relación de amigovios o algo parecido? xD **

**Estoy con mis ocurrencias, asi que por lo mismo irá muy probablemente a haber también de Suyama y Sakaeguchi, que a estos me los imagino con una amistad muy hermosa y así, pero será sólo si se da, si nace, no quiero forzar la historia a nada y sobre dejar a alguien solo, ni idea de que decirte Akane, todavía no tengo ideas sobre como acabara todo este fic que me inventé.**

**Todos, everybody, all, se preocupan por Mihashi…y es que Mihashi es un ser de luz que ha sido muy maltratado…¡se merece que se preocupen por él! ¿no lo creen? **

**Bueno chicos, en general ¿Les gustó? Espero que si, me esforcé mucho y todo, hasta no dormí hoy y por eso me estoy cayendo de sueño en el teclado….**

**El siguiente capitulo se titulará: Que empiece la guerra. **

**Saquen sus conclusiones de lo que tratará este, pero yo no diré nada más que su título :D**

**Con mucho cariño.**

**~Blue~**


End file.
